Thor et Bridge
by Alienigena
Summary: D'après Conan Doyle (Le Pont de Thor), version BBC. Une tentative de meurtre a lieu dans une petite maison d'édition londonienne ; le coupable a été arrêté ; mais Sherlock s'ennuie, et n'est pas d'accord avec les conclusions de la police ; il reprend l'enquête, secondé par John, qu'il vient de rencontrer, et ce malgré l'hostilité de l'inspecteur chargé de l'investigation...
1. Chapter 1

_Bonjour à toutes (et à tous) ! Voici le début d'une petite histoire que j'ai commencée il y a quelque temps, sans me décider à la mettre sur le site... Nouvelle adaptation (un bien grand mot !) de Conan Doyle, inspirée cette fois du Pont de Thor. Située au début de la colocation John-Sherlock, elle répond à deux ou trois questions sur la vie pratique à Baker Street, les expériences tordues que fait notre détective préféré sur lui-même lorsqu'il n'a pas de cobaye sous la main, et, bien évidemment, la mise en place de la relation si particulière entre les deux colocataires. Beaucoup moins de sentiments que dans Le détective agonisant, mais je vous promets quand même une petite discussion sérieuse entre John et Sherlock, une petite intervention de Mycroft (je ne peux pas résister...), et l'utilisation de deux personnages appartenant à Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, qui n'apparaissent pas dans la série et qui ont sur Sherlock un point de vue très, très différent..._

_The game is afoot..._

**Chapitre 1 – Un meurtre dans les toilettes**

Mike Stamford poussa un soupir et se passa la main dans les cheveux. Il était fatigué, il ne rêvait que d'une chose depuis sa sortie du travail, prendre une douche brûlante, se poser devant la télévision et regarder n'importe quelle débilité – mais Karen l'avait appelé juste comme il quittait l'hôpital, et il ne pouvait rien refuser à sa cousine. Ils avaient été élevés ensemble, avaient passé leur adolescence à se raconter leurs histoires d'amour plus ou moins réussies, et étaient restés très proches lorsque la vie les avait pourtant séparés, une fois adultes.

A présent, il était chez elle, et la regardait pleurer sans trouver les mots pour la réconforter. Il détestait se sentir impuissant face à la détresse de ses amis, mais que pouvait-il faire ? Elle avait recommencé son histoire une bonne demi-douzaine de fois, la tournant et la retournant dans tous les sens, comme si, par miracle, secouer ainsi les mots et les faits allait faire disparaître le problème. Mais Mike savait par expérience que les problèmes ne s'évaporaient pas comme les larmes, et qu'en parler pouvait soulager mais ne les résolvait pas. Que pouvait-il faire ? se demanda-t-il pour ce qui semblait la millième fois en une demi-heure. Il était absolument incapable de lui venir en aide – après tout, il n'était ni policier ni détective...

_Détective_. Oui, ce pourrait être une solution.

Mike hésita un instant, pesa le pour et le contre. L'affaire que Karen lui avait racontée avait été prise en main par la police et tout semblait clair, malheureusement. Mais après tout, Sherlock Holmes était visiblement l'homme des situations désespérées. Que risquait-il à passer un coup de fil à John pour lui demander un peu d'aide ? Cela faisait un peu plus d'un mois qu'il avait présenté son ancien ami à son étrange « collègue » de St Barts, et le résultat avait été aussi soudain qu'inattendu : ils partageaient à présent un appartement (jusque-là, rien d'original, étant donné le prix exorbitant des loyers londoniens), mais il semblait aussi, si l'on en croyait le blog de John, qu'ils résolvaient des enquêtes ensemble (ce qui, déjà, était beaucoup moins banal - mais depuis quand Sherlock Holmes et John Watson étaient-ils _banals_ ?).

- J'ai une idée. Je crois que je connais quelqu'un qui pourrait t'aider. Laisse-moi juste appeler un ami.

...

- Allo ?

La voix de l'ancien soldat semblait un peu tendue.

- Salut, c'est Mike. Je te dérange ?

- Non, non, pas du tout... Sherlock, merde, pose ce truc, c'est _dangereux_ ! Attends, j'arrive. Deux secondes, s'il-te-plaît.

S'ensuivit plusieurs bruits étranges que Mike n'identifia pas, suivi d'un hurlement d'indignation et d'éclats de voix (il crut cependant percevoir les mots « puérile » et « irresponsable »), puis d'un silence presque oppressant, avant que John ne reprenne le téléphone.

- Excuse-moi.

- Je t'en prie. Des problèmes avec ton colocataire ?

Mike commençait presque à regretter de les avoir présentés l'un à l'autre.

- Non, non, la routine. Sherlock s'est mis en tête de faire des expériences avec des produits hautement toxiques, et j'ai dû le dissuader de le faire à mains nues et sans lunettes de protection. Mais tout va bien maintenant. Et toi, comment ça va ?

- Très bien, répondit le professeur de médecine avec un léger sourire (la vie à Baker Street n'avait pas l'air de tout repos, mais, à en juger par le son de la voix de son ami, cela n'était pas pour lui déplaire – John avait toujours été attiré par les situations et les personnes au minimum étranges, et plutôt potentiellement dangereuses). Mais ma cousine Karen a un problème. Tu te souviens d'elle ?

- Oui, oui, bien sûr, répondit John.

Mike se demanda s'il avait imaginé la pointe d'intérêt dans la voix de son ami. Dix ans auparavant, il avait trouvé Karen magnifique (preuve de son bon goût en matière amoureuse) et avait légèrement insisté pour sortir avec elle. Mais c'était dix ans auparavant...

- Je voudrais te demander un service. Je suis désolé de t'embêter...

- Tu ne m'embêtes pas du tout ! Tu sais, je n'ai rien à faire de mes journées, je suis un peu désœuvré depuis que j'ai quitté l'armée. Dis-moi ce que je peux faire.

- Je t'explique : un des collègues de Karen a été arrêté pour tentative de meurtre, mais elle ne le croit pas coupable. Cette historie l'a bouleversée et elle ne sait pas quoi faire. La police refuse de l'écouter.

- Il y a eu un meurtre dans son entreprise ?

- Oui.

- Oh. Ça ne doit pas être évident pour elle. Tu veux que j'en parle à Sherlock ?

- S'il n'est pas trop occupé en ce moment, ce serait sympa de ta part. Je me suis rendu compte que je n'avais pas son numéro.

- Non, non, il n'est pas sur une affaire – du moins je ne crois pas. Attends une minute, je vais lui demander. Sherlock...

John dut mettre sa main sur le haut-parleur de son téléphone, car Mike n'entendit que des voix étouffées pendant un certain temps.

- Mike ? C'est bon, vous pouvez passer si vous voulez.

- Ce soir ?

- Oui, oui, pas de problème. Je suis allé faire des courses, je pourrai même vous offrir l'apéro. Jusqu'à ce matin, il n'y avait que des bouteilles de formol et d'acide sulfurique à la maison, mais vous avez de la chance, je me suis décidé à acheter quelques boissons plus sympa. A tout à l'heure !

Mike raccrocha, sans savoir s'il devait se réjouir ou s'inquiéter de ce qui se passait à Baker Street.

...

- C'est vraiment très gentil à vous de nous recevoir si vite, murmura Karen en s'asseyant sur le canapé du 221b.

Mike s'installa à côté d'elle. Visiblement, Sherlock était choqué – et peut-être même un peu horrifié – de voir que quelqu'un pouvait le trouver _gentil_. Cependant, il ne releva pas le terme et se contenta de pencher un peu la tête vers la droite, comme pour marquer qu'il avait entendu mais qu'il n'allait pas s'abaisser à lui dire « je vous en prie, c'est normal ». John s'assit à son tour dans un fauteuil, après avoir servi un verre de whisky à son ami, un verre de Martini à Karen et à lui-même, et rien à Sherlock (avec un « Tu peux aller te chercher tout seul ce dont tu as besoin »).

Stamford n'était encore jamais venu au 221b – en fait, il n'avait pas revu Watson depuis leur rencontre inopinée dans ce jardin public, six semaines auparavant. Ils s'étaient appelés deux ou trois fois, décidés à rester en contact et à renouer avec leur ancienne amitié, mais février avait été un mois plutôt chargé en colloques et corrections, et il n'avait pas trouvé le temps de se libérer une soirée. Aussi fut-il très agréablement surpris de voir à quel point John s'était métamorphosé en quelques semaines seulement. Disparue, la canne sur laquelle il s'appuyait, envolée, l'amertume qui pointait alors dans chacune de ses paroles : le John Watson que Mike avait connu dix ans auparavant était de retour, optimiste, serviable, souriant. La vie avec Sherlock Holmes semblait lui avoir redonné toute son énergie – Mike ne pensait pas qu'il y eût rien de romantique entre ces deux-là, John étant résolument attiré par la gente féminine, comme le prouvaient les coups d'œil rapides et appréciateurs qu'il jetait à Karen – mais il était clair qu'ils s'étaient bien trouvés. Tous deux avaient besoin d'adrénaline, de danger. Il semblait aussi à Mike que John avait légèrement arrondi les angles de son colocataire – angles particulièrement pointus et coupants, comme les rebords des tableaux noirs où l'on pose les craies, sur lesquels le professeur qu'il était s'était déjà écorché les doigts à plusieurs reprises. Sherlock était peut-être moins nerveux, moins tendu, plus humain pourrait-on dire.

Tout cela était définitivement étrange, mais plutôt... bien.

- Alors, que s'est-il passé ? demanda John, faisant revenir son ami sur terre.

Karen lança un regard presque craintif en direction de Sherlock, qui pianotait sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil dans lequel il avait fini par s'asseoir, presque forcé par les regards insistants de l'ancien soldat (qui avait dû le traîner de force hors de la cuisine pour qu'il vienne écouter la jeune femme). Mike ne put s'empêcher d'éprouver une pointe d'admiration pour son ami : faire tenir Sherlock Holmes tranquille pendant plus de trente secondes était en soi un exploit digne d'être applaudi...

- Il y a eu une tentative de meurtre dans mon entreprise, murmura la jeune femme en baissant les yeux.

- Vous travaillez dans l'édition ?

Karen releva la tête, surprise.

- Oui, chez Thor et Bridge, mais comment...

- Ça risque d'être inintéressant, mais continuez, ordonna le détective avec brusquerie.

- Oh ! Mais si vous ne voulez pas... je veux dire que...

Karen se perdait dans ses bredouillements. Mike attendait le moment où Sherlock allait perdre son calme, comme il l'avait vu faire des centaines de fois avec des médecins de la morgue, mais alors qu'il ouvrait la bouche, probablement pour les virer tous deux, John fit claquer sa langue de manière réprobatrice et son colocataire se contenta d'un soupir.

- Je vous écoute, reprit-il avec un peu moins de sécheresse. Où s'est passé le meurtre et qui a-t-on voulu assassiner ? Répondez clairement et sans fioritures.

- La tentative de meurtre a eu lieu dans les toilettes.

- Dans les toilettes ? répéta John, stupéfait. Ce n'est pas un lieu très commode pour assassiner les gens. Il risque d'y avoir... comment dire... du passage.

- Il faut que vous compreniez que dans notre entreprise, nous sommes vingt-trois, essentiellement des relecteurs et des correcteurs, mais qu'il n'y a dans cette équipe que deux hommes, M. Gibson, notre chef de fabrication, et M. Dunbar, notre iconographe.

- Et le meurtre a eu lieu dans les toilettes hommes ? demanda Sherlock, soudainement intéressé.

- Oui. Ces toilettes sont au sous-sol et personne n'y va jamais à part eux. Nous avons des toilettes à l'étage pour le reste de l'équipe.

- Qui a essayé de tuer qui ?

- M. Gibson a été gravement blessé à la tête d'un coup de revolver. Le corps n'a pas été trouvé immédiatement puisque, comme je vous l'ai dit, personne ne va jamais au sous-sol. Mais Florie, ma collègue, a eu besoin de M. Gibson et est allée dans son bureau. Elle a attendu un quart d'heure puis a commencé à le chercher dans les bureaux. Nous sommes descendues aux toilettes et nous avons trouvé le corps...

- La police a été prévenue, j'imagine ?

- Oui, immédiatement, avec le SAMU bien sûr. Les policiers nous ont interrogées, ont fouillé le bureau de M. Dunbar et sont allés l'arrêter.

- Où était-il ?

- Il était rentré chez lui car il était malade. L'inspecteur y a vu une circonstance aggravante, il croyait qu'il allait chercher à fuir mais apparemment, d'après ce que m'ont dit mes collègues aujourd'hui, ils l'ont trouvé chez lui.

- Vous avez parlé de circonstance aggravante. Qu'ont-ils trouvé dans son bureau ?

- Des munitions.

- Pas de revolver ?

- Non.

- Pourquoi êtes-vous venue me voir ?

- Parce que je suis sûre que Patrick est innocent !

- Comment pouvez-vous en être sûre ? demanda Sherlock. Vous avez vu le vrai meurtrier ?

- Non...

- Vous étiez avec le coupable supposé au moment du crime ?

- Non, mais...

- C'est vous qui l'avez tué ?

- Sherlock !

La voix de John avait claqué, sèche, incisive.

- Il fallait bien demander, maugréa le détective en haussant les épaules.

Karen, choquée par cette dernière question, murmura cependant :

- Je sais qu'il est innocent, il ne peut pas avoir fait une chose pareille !

Sherlock soupira de nouveau. Mike le comprenait assez bien. La jeune femme n'avait aucune certitude, elle voulait juste que quelqu'un entende son histoire et essaye de l'aider, alors qu'il n'y avait en réalité que peu d'espoir.

- Qui est l'inspecteur en charge de l'enquête ?

- Un certain Forbes.

Il y eut un silence plutôt pesant.

- Sherlock va voir ce qu'il peut faire, répondit John lorsqu'il fut clair que son colocataire n'ajouterait rien.

- Merci. Je...

Mais déjà le détective avait quitté son fauteuil et avait claqué derrière lui la porte de la cuisine, bien décidé à reprendre son expérience interrompue.

- Et si on allait manger quelque part tous les trois ? proposa John sans laisser à Mike le temps de parler. Il faut laisser le temps à Sherlock de réfléchir à tout cela. En attendant, je crois qu'il faut que tu essayes de ne plus penser au meurtre, Karen.

La jeune femme esquissa un sourire. Mike appréciait l'effort de son ami pour faire croire à sa cousine que le détective allait s'occuper de cette affaire, alors qu'il était clair que Sherlock se fichait éperdument de ce qui pouvait arriver à M. Gibson, à M. Dunbar et à tous les membres des éditions Thor et Bridge. Mais Karen semblait réconfortée par les mots de John, comme si elle croyait qu'en effet Sherlock allait résoudre tous ses problèmes. Dans ces conditions, la distraire et l'empêcher de trop penser aux récents événements semblait être la meilleure solution. De plus, il avait faim et la perspective d'un bon repas en bonne compagnie lui paraissait bien plus tentante que celle de rentrer chez lui en métro.

Il avait été stupide de penser que son étrange "collègue de morgue" s'intéresserait à un problème aussi trivial qu'un meurtre dans les toilettes d'une entreprise...

Dès que la porte se fut refermée sur eux, Sherlock laissa sur la table éprouvettes et chalumeau, revint dans le salon, alluma son ordinateur et pianota sur son clavier.

L'écran afficha aussitôt : « Editions Thor et Bridge ».


	2. Chapter 2

_Merci, professeur Violet, pour ta review ! Non, malheureusement, je ne vais pas poster tous les jours (qu'un deuxième chapitre arrive 24h après le premier ne veut pas dire que ça va se reproduire) car je n'ai pas beaucoup d'avance sur cette histoire et je suis en train d'en écrire une autre en parallèle... Je terminerai quand même celle-ci, mais moins rapidement que "Le détective agonisant", c'est sûr !__  
_

**Chapitre 2 – Un problème de loyer**

John monta les marches du 221b en fredonnant. La soirée avait été une réussite, Mike s'était révélé comme toujours un excellent convive, et Karen... Karen, une fois passé le choc qu'elle avait reçu dans l'après-midi, était telle qu'il l'avait quittée dix ans auparavant, aussi jolie et intéressante, avec ses cheveux auburn et...

Il s'arrêta, prudent, au seuil du salon. Pas d'odeur suspecte, pas de bruit bizarre, rien ne semblait avoir explosé, fondu ou disparu en son absence. Ce calme et ce silence en étaient presque suspects. Six semaines de colocation avaient appris à l'ancien soldat à entrer sans précipitation dans son propre appartement, comme s'il posait le pied sur un champ de mines. Heureusement, sa chambre, à l'étage, avait pour l'instant été épargnée par la tornade sherlockienne. Probablement parce que le détective avait la flemme de monter les seize marches qui la séparaient du salon.

En attendant, Sherlock était là, dans le salon, les yeux rivés sur l'écran de son ordinateur. Inutile de lui dire bonsoir : absorbé par ses recherches, il n'entendrait rien, mis à part, peut-être, une remarque sur ce qu'il était en train de faire. John fit le tour de la table et constata avec surprise que son colocataire lisait un article sur les éditions Thor et Bridge.

- Je n'imaginais pas qu'un meurtre commis dans les toilettes d'une entreprise était vraiment ton rayon, fit remarquer John.

Au moment où il posait cette question, il se demanda pourquoi il la posait, pourquoi même il s'intéressait, ne serait-ce que vaguement, à cette affaire. Sherlock était son colocataire, rien de plus. Les enquêtes qu'il menait avec lui depuis plus d'un mois à présent ne pourraient pas durer éternellement. Il devrait bien revenir à la réalité, dans ce monde civil et quotidien qu'il n'avait jamais pourtant jamais vraiment senti être le sien, à tel point qu'il l'avait quitté pour l'horreur de la guerre. Une belle erreur. Mais trouver un travail, se marier, avoir des enfants, prendre le métro pour aller au boulot, acheter un appartement... Sa vie était-elle vraiment là ? N'était-ce pas également une belle erreur ? Ce qu'il vivait avec Sherlock, ces enquêtes policières, ces crimes, ces déductions, ces poursuites à travers Londres, était comme un compromis entre ces deux univers. Une parenthèse bien agréable, mais qui ne pouvait malgré tout être qu'une parenthèse.

John avait l'impression de se trouver dans un équilibre instable entre deux mondes, et cela lui plaisait. Mais ne pourrait certainement pas durer bien longtemps. L'argent s'épuiserait. Il lui faudrait trouver un _véritable_ travail. Et puis, il ne comprenait pas vraiment pour quelle raison le détective acceptait et semblait même rechercher sa présence sur les scènes de crime. Il n'avait pas réellement besoin de lui. Un jour, il s'en rendrait compte et le congédierait comme il lui avait demandé de venir avec lui. « Il est avec moi », voilà comme Sherlock le présentait lorsqu'ils allaient enquêter ensemble (et cela leur était tout de même arrivé cinq fois depuis ce que John avait appelé « L'étude en rose »), sans paraître le moins du monde se rendre compte de l'inconvenance d'une telle phrase. John ne savait absolument pas se situer par rapport au détective. Médecin légiste ? Ami ? Collègue ? Remplaçant du crâne ? Complimenteur attitré ?

- Peu importe le lieu, répondit Sherlock avec un geste agacé de la main. Ce qui m'intrigue, ce sont les munitions retrouvées dans l'armoire de son bureau. Un homme qui planifie un meurtre ne commet pas une erreur aussi grossière.

- Il a peut-être paniqué, suggéra l'ancien médecin sans trop y croire, en s'asseyant dans le confortable fauteuil qui lui tendait les bras.

Le haussement d'épaules agacé de son colocataire lui prouva que sa remarque était stupide.

- Je ne peux pas théoriser sans données. Il me fait des faits, pas des intuitions. Cette Karen ne m'a fourni que des impressions, rien de concret.

- Elle ne sait pas ce qui s'est passé, c'est tout !

John se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Pourquoi prenait-il la défense de Karen ? Sherlock s'était tourné vers lui et le scannait de son regard particulièrement agaçant, celui qui voulait dire « je suis en train de te passer aux rayons X ». Il lui fallut environ trois secondes pour sourire et s'écrier :

- Tu perds ton temps. Elle est amoureuse de ce Dunbar, c'est évident, sinon pourquoi serait-elle si prompte à le défendre ? Elle l'appelle par son prénom, alors qu'elle utilise le nom de famille de la victime. Et...

- C'est bon, c'est bon, j'ai compris, interrompit John. Ça ne m'empêche pas de tenter ma chance.

Il n'était pas stupide, il se doutait bien que l'intérêt de Karen pour l'accusé n'était pas uniquement professionnel, mais après tout... Il n'était pas plus laid ni plus bête qu'un autre, non ?

- Je croyais que tu ne travaillais qu'avec la police, pour avoir des affaires intéressantes, et que les autres clients ne t'intéressaient pas, fit remarquer John pour changer de sujet.

- Je n'ai pas dit ça. J'ai dit que je n'avais pas d'autres clients. De toute façon, en ce moment, Scotland Yard n'a rien pour moi, et je m'ennuie.

L'ennui. Ce n'était pas la première fois que John entendait ce mot dans la bouche de son colocataire, et il était invariablement suivi d'une catastrophe – une nouvelle expérience, la plupart du temps, mais Sherlock pouvait faire preuve d'inventivité lorsqu'il s'agissait de faire passer le temps... John s'était demandé, au début, pour quelle raison le détective ne prenait pas de clients, avant de trouver la solution : Sherlock aurait bien voulu travailler davantage, mais son caractère si... _particulier_ l'empêchait de garder un client dans son salon plus de deux minutes. Sa réaction face à Karen le prouvait assez bien. Si John n'avait pas été là pour arrondir les angles, la jeune femme serait probablement partie avant d'avoir exposé son problème au détective.

- J'irai voir Forbes demain, reprit Sherlock comme s'il se parlait à lui-même, mais je doute fortement du résultat...

- Pourquoi ? Qui est ce Forbes ?

Le détective fit une grimace de dégoût.

- Un jeune inspecteur de Scotland Yard, presque aussi stupide qu'Anderson – et un des meilleurs amis de Sally.

- Sally ? Sally Donovan ?

- Tu connais d'autres Sally ?

John fut tenté de répondre « oui », mais il se retint. Au lieu de cela, il orienta la discussion vers un point qu'il n'avait encore jamais abordé avec son colocataire :

- Et... Il partage son point de vue sur ta... collaboration avec le Yard ?

- Oui. Je sais qu'il ne m'aidera pas. Il se fera même un malin plaisir de me virer en me traitant de taré.

John avait pu constater à trois reprise à quel point était forte l'animosité du sergent Donovan à l'encontre de Sherlock. Il se demandait d'ailleurs si quelque chose de plus personnel ne se cachait pas derrière cette inimitié d'autant plus étonnante que le détective n'avait pas l'air de s'en soucier le moins du monde. Visiblement, les neuf dixièmes de l'équipe de Lestrade le détestaient, mais Sherlock n'en semblait absolument pas affecté. John se demanda jusqu'où allait son indifférence. Contrairement à Sally et à bon nombre de ses collègues, à commencer par Anderson, il ne pensait pas que Sherlock était un psychopathe. Lui-même se décrivait comme un « sociopathe de haut niveau », ce qui n'était peut-être pas loin de la vérité, mais de là à en faire un meurtrier potentiel...

- ... Je sais comment Forbes classe ses papiers, si je fais diversion, tu devrais pouvoir prendre le dossier... Tu m'écoutes ?

John se racla la gorge. S'il avait bien compris, Sherlock envisageait déjà de l'enrôler dès le lendemain pour aller voler il ne savait quel document à Scotland Yard, et bien qu'il soit tout à fait disposé à aider Karen, il ne se sentait pas prêt à s'introduire par effraction dans le bureau de qui que ce soit.

- Ecoute... Je ne sais pas si c'est une très bonne idée de vouloir que je vienne avec toi.

- Pourquoi ? L'affaire ne t'intéresse pas ?

- Ce n'est pas ça, mais ...

Sherlock regardait son colocataire avec intensité, attendant sans aucun doute des explications sur cette subite défection.

- Où est le problème alors ?

- Le problème est que ce n'est pas mon métier ! s'écria John. Je suis médecin, pas détective. Nous savons très bien tous les deux que ça ne peut pas durer.

- Pourquoi ?

Sherlock semblait sincèrement intéressé par la réponse – et il n'avait pas l'air de comprendre de lui-même ce qui posait problème. John soupira.

- Parce qu'il va arriver un moment où je ne vais plus avoir d'argent, où je vais devoir retourner travailler – et puis, encore une fois, _ce n'est pas mon métier_.

- Quelle importance ?

- Pourquoi veux-tu que je vienne avec toi ?

- Je te l'ai dit, pour aller récupérer le dossier pendant que je...

- Non, non, je veux dire... Ma question était plus générale.

- Oh. Parce que tu es un bon médecin, bien meilleur qu'Anderson – ce qui est facile, tu me diras – et que tu me supportes mieux que les autres. Quand tu es là, j'arrive à obtenir des informations beaucoup plus facilement. Sans doute parce que tu es _gentil_ avec eux.

Ces derniers mots avaient été prononcés avec une profonde incompréhension, mêlée d'une pointe de dégoût pour tout ce qui, de près ou de loin, pouvait ressembler à de la _gentillesse_. John poussa un nouveau soupir. Il ne savait pas comment répondre à son colocataire. Jamais ils n'avaient parlé de cela jusqu'à présent. Sherlock bondissait de son canapé lorsqu'une nouvelle affaire se présentait, et s'il avait besoin d'un médecin légiste (et même, ajouta une petite voix dans sa tête, lorsqu'il n'en avait absolument pas besoin), John suivait. C'était aussi simple que cela. Il ne savait pas très bien lui-même pourquoi il se laissait entraîner par le détective. Ou plutôt, il en avait une petite idée, mais refusait de se l'avouer. Il avait honte de dépendre autant de cette sensation grisante de danger, lorsque ce danger lui était fourni au prix de la vie d'un ou de plusieurs hommes. Ce que lui avait dit Mycroft Holmes (quel nom ridicule, vraiment !) lui était resté en travers de la gorge.

_Vous n'êtes pas hanté par la guerre, docteur Watson. Elle vous manque._

Et c'était vrai, d'un certain côté. Il ne souhaitait pas la mort d'autrui et ne se réjouissait pas, comme Sherlock le faisait, à l'annonce d'un meurtre. Il se sentait même plutôt atterré à l'idée que les hommes s'entre-tuent si facilement, lui qui avait passé près de dix années de sa vie à soigner les autres. Seulement, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se sentir davantage vivant au moment où il risquait sa propre existence.

Mais il ne voulait pas y penser, pas maintenant.

Il bifurqua vers un autre problème, auquel il devrait d'ailleurs très bientôt accorder toute son attention.

- Mais un jour, il faudra bien que je retourne travailler, je ne peux décemment pas passer ma vie à résoudre des crimes avec toi !

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que je n'ai pas de fortune personnelle considérable et que je dois travailler pour vivre, payer le loyer, l'électricité, acheter à manger...

- Inintéressant.

- D'accord, mais je ne pense pas que tu souhaites payer ça tout seul, dans la mesure où tu as cherché un colocataire !

Sherlock haussa les épaules et le médecin se demanda, pour la cinquantième fois en un mois, comment faisait le détective pour assumer sa part des dépenses.

- Tu as une question, annonça Sherlock sur le ton de l'évidence.

_Après tout_, pensa John, _pourquoi ne pas la poser ?_

- Oui. Je me demandais... Comment, justement, payes-tu le loyer ?

- Par chèque.

- Ce n'était pas le sens de ma question et tu le sais très bien.

- Qui te dit que je ne suis pas payé par Lestrade et les autres ?

Le regard perçant du détective se posa un instant sur John.

- Oh. Bien sûr. Cette chère Sally.

C'était la première fois que John percevait une certaine amertume dans la voix de Sherlock. Peut-être pas si indifférent que ça, après tout. Peut-être que le sociopathe de haut niveau était malgré tout capable d'éprouver autre chose que de l'ennui ou de l'excitation, deux extrêmes entre lesquels il oscillait constamment.

- L'argent n'est pas un vrai problème. Lorsque j'en ai besoin, je propose mes services à Mycroft.

- Qu'est-ce que ton frère a à voir là-dedans ? s'étonna le médecin. Tu travailles pour lui ?

Sherlock acquiesça.

- Mais je l'ai vu à l'œuvre, il n'a certainement pas besoin...

L'ancien soldat s'arrêta incertain de la façon dont il pouvait terminer sa phrase. La susceptibilité de son colocataire était telle qu'il ne pouvait que prendre mal l'idée même que quelqu'un pourrait ne pas avoir besoin de ses compétences.

Mais, à la grande surprise de John, Sherlock sourit.

- Non, il n'a certainement pas besoin de moi ni de mes déductions. Mais parfois, un cas se présente qui lui pose problème. Pas intellectuellement, mais... logistiquement. Mycroft ne se déplace jamais, et, parfois, dans ce métier, il faut bien sortir pour recueillir des indices. Alors il me demande de l'aide – moyennant salaire, bien sûr. Et tu peux croire que je le fais payer très cher.

- Je n'ai aucun mal à le croire, répondit John avec un sourire.

Ce qui ne répondait pas vraiment à la question : _pourquoi_ Sherlock, s'il réclamait à son frère des honoraires astronomiques, avait-il besoin d'un colocataire ?


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3 – A Scotland Yard**

Le lendemain matin, lorsque John descendit prendre son petit déjeuner, il trouva Sherlock debout, habillé, chaussé, en manteau et écharpe. Le fait était assez rare pour être noté : d'ordinaire, à l'heure où l'ancien soldat se levait (il avait gardé l'habitude militaire de ne pas traîner au lit toute la matinée), son colocataire était soit parti depuis longtemps arpenter les rues de Londres, soit vautré dans le canapé, triturant son violon, soit devant une expérience, mais, dans les deux derniers cas, en robe de chambre. Parfois avec absolument rien en dessous, comme John avait pu le constater, non sans embarras, un jour où la manche de ladite robe de chambre s'était coincée dans la poignée de la porte. Sherlock n'avait pas trouvé cela gênant – « Nous sommes tous les deux de sexe masculin, John, et donc faits à peu près pareils » –, mais il faut dire que les convenance étaient le cadet de ses soucis. Le médecin s'était distraitement demandé si l'inspecteur Lestrade ou le sergent Donovan l'avaient déjà surpris dans cette tenue. C'était fort probable.

Mais ce matin, le détective faisait les cent pas dans le salon, attendant avec une impatience visible que son colocataire sorte de sa chambre.

- Ah ! Enfin. Ce n'est pas trop tôt.

- Pardon ? demanda John, interloqué – d'ordinaire, Sherlock le laissait plutôt tranquille le matin.

- Dépêche-toi, j'ai fait du thé.

John fronça les sourcils, incrédule et presque inquiet.

- _Toi_, tu as fait du thé ?

Le regard de John se posa alors sur le mug qui, à Baker Street, lui était exclusivement réservé (non, il n'acceptait pas que la vaisselle dans laquelle il mangeait accueille les expériences toutes plus répugnantes les unes que les autres que Sherlock testait dans tous les récipients qu'il pouvait trouver), et soupira devant la vision d'un thé plus qu'infusé, apparemment froid, sur lequel une pellicule de lait avait figé.

- Ça fait combien de temps que tu as mis le sachet dans l'eau ? Juste pour savoir.

- Cinquante-deux minutes, répondit Sherlock sur le ton de l'évidence. Bois-le vite et mets ton blouson.

- Pour aller où ? demanda John, perplexe.

- A Scotland Yard, tu n'as rien écouté hier soir ?

_Oh. Encore cette histoire._

- J'ai envisagé d'aller te réveiller, mais j'ai préféré attendre, expliqua Sherlock, qui attendait visiblement d'être récompensé pour la patience incroyable dont il avait fait preuve. Je me suis dit que ça te mettrait peut-être de mauvaise humeur.

_Bonne déduction_, pensa distraitement John en jetant le contenu de son mug dans la partie de l'évier réservé à la vaisselle (l'autre moitié était occupée par... il ne savait pas trop quoi et préférait ne pas le savoir).

- Et le fait que je sois de bonne humeur est nécessaire pour... ?

- ... Que tu m'accompagnes à Scotland Yard ! répliqua Sherlock avec une impatience croissante.

- Je crois que c'est toi qui n'as pas bien entendu hier soir : _je ne viendrai pas avec toi aujourd'hui_. Débrouille-toi tout seul pour être _gentil_ avec les gens et obtenir des informations par toi-même.

La remarque de Sherlock sur _l'utilité_ de John, la veille au soir, l'avait à la fois touché et vexé. S'il n'était bon qu'à être _gentil_, il pouvait très bien l'être bien au chaud, à la maison...

- Tu vas chercher du travail aujourd'hui ? Écumer les cliniques du coin ? demanda Sherlock, dont le débit s'accélérait, comme lorsqu'il passait en mode « déduction ». Tu as un rendez-vous avec un potentiel employeur ? Non, n'est-ce-pas ? Alors, qu'est-ce que tu vas faire de ta journée ? Tu n'as pas de rendez-vous avec une femme, Mike travaille toute la journée et Karen n'est probablement pas disponible, puisqu'elle doit se tenir à la disposition de la police. Tu n'as donc rien de mieux à faire que de venir avec moi.

John resta un instant bouche bée, partagé entre l'envie de rire et celle de mettre son poing dans la figure du détective. (Il n'était probablement pas normal de passer autant de temps avec son colocataire et d'avoir si souvent envie de le frapper.) Au lieu de cela, il répondit calmement :

- Ce que je fais quand tu n'es pas là ne te regarde pas. J'ai une vie en dehors de toi, Sherlock.

- Inintéressant, dit Sherlock en balayant l'argument d'un geste de la main. Hier soir, tu m'as dit « Il faut que je trouve du travail ». C'était ton argument pour ne pas venir avec moi aujourd'hui. Donc,si tu ne recherches pas de travail aujourd'hui, pourquoi ne m'accompagnerais-tu pas ?

Le médecin prit une profonde inspiration.

- Je n'ai rien à faire avec toi sur une scène de crime, à Scotland Yard ou à la morgue, articula-t-il nettement. Nous ne nous connaissons que depuis six semaines. Ce n'est pas mon métier. Tu ne trouves pas que la situation est étrange ?

- Non, répondit le détective en haussant les épaules. Tu te préoccupes trop des convenances.

- J'ignorais que tu connaissais le sens de ce mot, ironisa le médecin.

- Stupidité sociale dont on ferait bien de se passer pour gagner du temps, marmonna Sherlock. Tu as envie de venir et tu luttes contre cette envie parce que tu ne la trouves pas _décente_. C'est stupide.

- Je ne peux pas continuer à faire ça avec toi, je le regrette mais c'est comme ça, balbutia John qui se sentait perdre pied face à cette dissection de ses sentiments les plus intimes. J'ai besoin d'un peu de temps pour m'habituer à la vie civile, et ensuite je chercherai du travail. J'ai besoin de me sentir _utile_ pour la société.

- Et il ne t'est pas venu à l'esprit qu'en m'aidant, tu es aussi utile qu'en pratiquant ce que tu appelles ton _véritable_ métier ?

John resta un instant bouche bée. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il tentait de parler de tout cela avec son colocataire, mais généralement les mots restaient coincés dans sa gorge, et il se disait « Juste une fois, je vais avec lui juste une fois, et après, je lui dis que ça ne peut plus continuer ainsi. » Cela faisait six semaines qu'il se répétait cela, à chaque nouvelle affaire. Et à présent qu'il parvenait enfin à exprimer son malaise face à Sherlock, voilà que ce dernier l'achevait avec des arguments irréfutables, à la fois personnels et professionnels.

- Je voulais juste en parler avec toi, expliqua-t-il laborieusement. Te dire que je ne pourrai pas faire ça toute ma vie.

- On verra quand ça arrivera. En attendant, je ne vois pas pourquoi on perdrait du temps à en parler. Pourquoi mettre des mots sur ce qui fonctionne bien ?

Le sous-entendu – _notre association, ou quelque nom qu'on puisse lui donner, fonctionne bien_ – fit plaisir à John, mais il refusa de se laisser vaincu pour autant.

- C'est quand ça ne fonctionne pas qu'il faut en parler ?

- Non, répondit le détective sur le ton de l'évidence, quand ça ne fonctionne pas, on laisse tomber, c'est tout.

De nouveau, il fallait lire entre les lignes. _Si je n'ai pas laissé tomber, c'est que ça fonctionne. Et si ça fonctionne, il faut continuer. _Voilà ce que pensait Sherlock. Aussi simple que cela.

John, vaincu une nouvelle fois par l'appel de l'aventure, poussa un soupir et s'empara de sa veste.

Pendant le trajet entre le 221b Baker Street et les bâtiments du Yard, il ne cessa de se demander ce qu'il faisait là, dans ce taxi, à côté de cet homme qu'il connaissait si peu.

Il ne trouva pas de réponse appropriée, mais il se sentait étrangement _à sa place_.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à destination, Sherlock recommanda au médecin de rester avec lui quoi qu'il arrive et, si quelque chose d'inattendu se produisait, de ne pas s'inquiéter et de profiter du tumulte pour aller récupérer le dossier dans le bureau de Forbes.

La mention du « _quelque chose d'inattendu_ » alarma John.

- Non, non, non, je veux que tu me mettes au courant, exigea-t-il alors que les deux hommes arrivaient en bas des marches du perron.

Le détective poussa un soupir d'exaspération, mais John le retint par la manche de son manteau.

- Sherlock, tu me dis maintenant ce que tu manigances ou je m'en vais.

Il sembla au médecin que son colocataire envisageait sérieusement de lui dire « Eh bien vas-y, va-t'en », mais, en le regardant attentivement, il dut voir que John était résolu à le faire. Il soupira.

- Je vais simuler une crise d'épilepsie.

John cligna des yeux rapidement. Il avait forcément mal entendu.

- Pardon ? Tu vas simuler... quoi ?

- Une crise d'épilepsie. Je l'ai déjà fait, c'est sans danger aucun et assez spectaculaire.

- Tu l'as... déjà fait ? balbutia John.

- A quel moment exactement as-tu perdu la faculté de t'exprimer personnellement ? Oui, je crois que près de la moitié du Yard me pense épileptique. Sally en est totalement persuadée, et elle l'aura probablement dit à Forbes, qui ne pourra manquer de venir admirer le spectacle.

- _Admirer le spectacle_ ? répéta John, qui avait en effet l'impression de s'être transformé en perroquet durant les cinq dernières minutes. Sherlock, une crise d'épilepsie n'a rien d'un spectacle !

- Oh, je suis pourtant sûr que Forbes ne voudra pas en perdre une miette, je pense qu'il espérera même que je m'étranglerai avec ma langue durant la crise, répondit le détective avec un petit sourire. Il te suffira d'aller chercher un verre d'eau dans son bureau et de prendre le dossier au passage.

- Tu exagères, protesta l'ancien soldat, choqué.

- Non, pas du tout. Les gens ne m'aiment pas, John. Je le sais. Ce n'est pas grave. En l'occurrence, c'est même plutôt pratique. Tu viens ?

John savait depuis longtemps que sa vie n'était pas tout à fait normale, mais à ce moment, il comprit que, depuis qu'il avait croisé la route de Sherlock Holmes, tout ce qui lui arrivait était définitivement bizarre. Il suffisait de dire « Non, je ne viens pas ». Il suffisait de faire demi-tour et de rentrer à Baker Street. Il suffisait de refuser d'entrer dans le jeu de son colocataire.

Au lieu de cela, il acquiesça d'un signe de tête et lui emboîta le pas.

Sherlock se repérait parfaitement dans les couloirs du Yard, montant des escaliers, tournant à droite, à gauche, les yeux brillants, fébrile, et John se rendit compte que cette excitation était contagieuse. Il se surprit à espérer avoir accès à ce dossier, pouvoir comprendre ce qui s'était passé aux éditions Thor et Bridge...

C'est alors qu'ils tombèrent inopinément, au détour d'un couloir, sur un Lestrade qui parut surpris et inquiet de les voir apparaître.

- Que faites-vous ici ? demanda-t-il d'un ton soupçonneux.

- Voir Forbes, répondit Sherlock sans s'arrêter.

- Forbes ? répéta le policier sur un ton fortement dubitatif. Vous êtes d'humeur suicidaire aujourd'hui ?

Mais Sherlock s'était déjà éloigné. John, indécis, hésitait entre le rejoindre et fournir une explication à l'inspecteur principal qui s'était toujours montré courtois avec lui, l'acceptant sur des scènes de crime où, n'étant pas de la police, il n'avait rien à faire. Mais jamais les deux hommes n'avaient réellement parlé.

Lestrade le devança.

- Vous savez, je suis content que vous soyez là avec Sherlock.

- Pardon ?

- Je veux juste dire que... que votre duo fonctionne plutôt bien.

- Notre duo ? M. Lestrade...

- Greg, s'il-vous-plaît.

- Greg, d'accord. Si vous sous-entendez...

- Je ne sous-entends rien du tout, protesta l'inspecteur. Il n'y a derrière mes mots que ce qu'ils veulent réellement dire. Je connais Sherlock depuis près de cinq ans, vous savez. Et jamais il n'a travaillé avec personne. Alors, je trouve très bien qu'il se soit trouvé un _collègue_ – et je vous assure que je ne sous-entendais rien d'autre. Maintenant, je pense qu'il vaut mieux que vous alliez le rejoindre avait que les choses ne s'enveniment. Forbes est loin de partager mon point de vue sur Sherlock.

- OK, répondit John, qui ne savait pas trop comment interpréter ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Où se trouve son bureau ?

- A gauche, troisième porte. Bonne chance !

- Merci.

John suivit presque en courant les indications données et réalisa avec un soupir qu'il aurait aussi bien pu se fier à son ouïe. Des éclats de voix provenant dudit bureau indiquaient assez bien la présence de Sherlock. Il n'avait pas pu attendre que John soit présent à ses côtés et avait dû affronter Forbes bille en tête, sans prendre aucune précaution oratoire.

- Il n'est absolument pas question que je vous donne accès à quelque document que ce soit sur quelque affaire que ce soit ! vociférait l'inspecteur, debout, mains appuyées sur la table, dangereusement penché en avant.

- Il est possible que vous fassiez une erreur dans cette affaire, répondit froidement Sherlock, qui se contenait pour ne pas exploser à son tour. Si je peux vous l'éviter...

- Que voulez-vous ? demanda Forbes à John, qui venait d'apparaître dans l'encadrement de la porte.

- Je...

- Il est avec moi, coupa le détective avec brusquerie. Et il pense comme moi.

- Je me fiche de ce que vous pensez, Holmes.

- Le cas est trop clair, continua Sherlock comme s'il n'avait pas entendu la remarque. Les munitions dans l'armoire de Dunbar...

- Comment savez-vous cela ?

Le détective prit son petit air supérieur.

- Je le sais comme je sais que vous êtes en colère de devoir vous occuper d'un stagiaire que vous jugez incompétent et que vous enragez de ne pas avoir eu la promotion que vous souhaitiez.

- Sherlock, commença John avec un soupir, anticipant la suite - mais Forbes ne lui laissa pas le temps d'achever.

- Dehors, immédiatement ! Dehors !

John entraîna le détective, qui s'apprêtait à riposter, et tous deux se retrouvèrent en dehors du bureau, poursuivis par une kyrielle d'insultes imagées. Le médecin heurta malencontreusement un jeune homme qui hésitait sur le pas de la porte, s'excusa et tenta tant bien que mal de régler son pas sur celui de Sherlock, lequel s'était dégagé avec brusquerie et se dirigeait en grandes enjambées rageuses vers la sortie.

- Ce crétin, marmonnait-il entre ses dents. Il est absolument nul. Il va se planter. Je devrais le laisser se planter.

Il s'arrêta net et se retourna vers John.

- Prêt pour le plan B ?

John avala sa salive. Non, il n'était absolument pas prêt à aller voler un dossier de police pendant que son colocataire se tordrait sur le sol, en proie à une fausse crise d'épilepsie. Mais comment le dire à Sherlock, qui comptait sur son aide ? Il décida de reculer le moment de la décision.

- Comment tu savais pour le stagiaire et la promotion ?

- Rapport de stage sur son bureau, pas encore rempli alors qu'il date de la semaine dernière. Il a renversé une tasse de café dessus et n'a même pas pris la peine de l'essuyer, signe qu'il se fiche complètement de son stagiaire. De plus, les lettres sur sa porte qui indiquent « inspecteur Forbes » ont été enlevées et reposées, mais pas exactement au même endroit, et légèrement de travers. Forbes est très fier de sa fonction au sein du Yard et il ne manque pas de l'exhiber. Il n'aurait jamais enlevé ces lettres, sauf pour les remplacer par un autre titre – « inspecteur principal », par exemple. Il était certain d'avoir cette promotion, ne l'a pas eue et a remis les lettres, mais pas parfaitement droites, sous le coup de la colère.

Une voix s'éleva alors derrière les deux hommes, emplie d'admiration :

- Formidable !


	4. Chapter 4

_Bonjour et toutes mes excuses pour ce looonnnng délai : j'étais partie en vacances, sans Internet, et un peu coupée du monde... Voici donc un nouveau chapitre, pas palpitant mais qui permet d'introduire un nouveau personnage, tiré des nouvelles de Conan Doyle. Je sais que cette histoire est nettement moins "psychologique" que ma fiction précédente, et il semblerait, si j'en crois les mp que j'ai reçus, que certaines trouvent cela un peu décevant... Un peu de patience, il n'y a pas "que" l'enquête, mais je préfère commencer par l'énigme et terminer par le psychologique ! Et puis, dans la mesure où tout cela se passe au début de la relation John-Sherlock, c'est un peu plus difficile de leur faire faire de grandes déclarations d'amitié... __Un grand merci au Pr Violet pour ta review. C'est vraiment très flatteur ! Mais je n'espère pas faire de la concurrence à la série, loin de là... Je suis très contente que cela te plaise et j'espère ne pas te décevoir par la suite._

**Chapitre 4 – Aux éditions Thor et Bridge**

Les deux hommes se retournèrent dans un mouvement parfaitement synchronisé, pour se retrouver face au jeune homme que John avait malencontreusement heurté en sortant du bureau de Forbes. Il était petit, rond, au visage poupin constellé de taches de rousseur, et portait l'uniforme réglementaire de la police, dans lequel il semblait plutôt mal à l'aise.

- C'était... stupéfiant, ajouta-t-il en fixant Sherlock, les yeux exorbités.

Le détective haussa les épaules avec agacement, comme pour se débarrasser d'un insecte importun, et fit signe à John de le suivre. Mais ils n'avaient pas fait trois pas que la voix retentissait de nouveau, insistante :

- M. Holmes ? Docteur Watson ?

Cette fois, le détective fit volte-face avec une surprenante rapidité et considéra le jeune policier avec intérêt.

- Comment savez-vous qui nous sommes ? demanda-t-il sèchement.

Le jeune homme, qui tripotait nerveusement les boutons de sa veste, rougit jusqu'à la racine des cheveux.

- Je... j'ai entendu...

- Mon nom, peut-être, mais pas celui, que je n'ai pas prononcé, de mon... collègue.

Sherlock avait à peine hésité avant d'employer ce dernier mot, et John en conçut une fierté un peu ridicule. Ils n'étaient pas _collègues_. John avait un métier, un _véritable_ métier, qu'il allait bientôt reprendre, et...

- C'est que je... Enfin...

Le bafouillis du policier rappela le médecin à la situation présente.

- Oui ? l'encouragea-t-il avant que son colocataire ne perde patience.

- Je... j'ai lu votre blog.

Ce fut au tour de John de rougir. Sherlock leva les sourcils.

- Qu'est-ce que ton blog a à voir avec moi ?

- J'ai juste raconté la première affaire que je t'ai vu résoudre, expliqua John, embarrassé.

- C'était extraordinaire ! renchérit le jeune homme. Je passe beaucoup de temps sur Internet, je cherche surtout des affaires policières insolites, je lis également beaucoup de romans policiers, enfin bref, je suis tombé dessus par hasard et j'ai trouvé votre récit incroyable. Alors, quand j'ai entendu votre nom, je... j'ai fait le rapprochement, et je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher d'intervenir. Je voulais juste vous dire que je trouve votre méthode extraordinaire. Je suis allé sur votre site aussi, « La science de la déduction ». Brillant. Je n'ai pas tout compris, mais...

Le jeune homme devint écarlate et s'interrompit. Sherlock le regardait, la tête légèrement penchée vers la gauche, le regard brillant d'un prédateur devant sa proie.

- Bref, conclut le policier, si je peux vous être utile, je...

- Vous êtes le stagiaire de Forbes, constata platement le détective – mais la petite lueur d'excitation qui dansait dans ses yeux alarma John : quel que fût son plan, il n'augurait rien de bon pour ledit stagiaire.

Ce dernier contemplait Sherlock d'un air parfaitement extatique. John ne put s'empêcher de se dire que les voyageurs venus de loin pour consulter l'oracle de Delphes devaient arborer à peu près la même expression béate devant la pythie.

Ce qui, en l'occurrence, arrangeait bien le détective.

- Vous avez accès aux dossiers de Forbes ? demanda-t-il.

- Eh bien, je... techniquement, non, mais...

- Mais... ?

- Je... je pourrais...

John comprit le sous-entendu et voulut intervenir, choqué à l'idée qu'un policier stagiaire puisse envisager de voler les documents de son supérieur, mais, une fois de plus, Sherlock le fit efficacement taire d'une pression du pied.

- Je vous propose un échange honnête : vous récupérez ce dossier pour nous, et je vous laisse tout le crédit de l'enquête lorsque je l'aurai résolue.

Le jeune homme devint écarlate.

- Oh, non, M. Holmes, ce n'est pas possible, je... je vous remercie, mais personne ne pourrait croire que j'ai été meilleur que l'inspecteur Forbes...

Le regard que le détective lança au jeune homme indiquait que, selon lui, même _une huitre_ se montrerait meilleure investigatrice que l'inspecteur Forbes.

- Vous préférez qu'il tire la couverture à lui ? Il ne manquera pas de le faire, je ne pourrai rien prouver sans le concours officiel de la police. Je serai obligé d'aller lui donner la solution.

- Oh, cela m'est égal. Vous comprenez, je ne suis pas très attiré par ce métier, je suis là parce que...

Sherlock le coupa d'un geste de la main.

- Sans intérêt. Donc vous êtes prêt à nous aider sans contrepartie ?

Son ton montrait clairement ce qu'il pensait de la stupidité de son interlocuteur.

- Eh bien, je... je crois que mon supérieur se trompe. J'ai essayé de le lui dire, mais il ne m'a pas écouté. Je pense que M. Dunbar est innocent, mais je ne sais pas comment le prouver. Et je ne crois pas que le rôle de la police soit d'arrêter des innocents, alors si vous pouvez...

- Parfait, dit le détective, que les considérations éthiques du jeune homme n'intéressaient pas. Pourrez-vous nous procurer le dossier Dunbar pour ce soir ?

- Je peux vous le photocopier, si vous voulez.

- Excellent ! Une dernière chose : où Dunbar a-t-il été mis en garde à vue ?

- Au commissariat de Paddington.

- Alors disons ce soir, au Globe Tavern, sur Marylebone Road, vers 18h ?

- Très bien, j'y serai. Et, M. Holmes ?

- Oui ? demanda Sherlock, qui s'apprêtait déjà à quitter les lieux.

- Vous... Vous m'expliquerez tout, n'est-ce-pas ?

- Bien sûr. Allez, John, vite, vite !

Le médecin s'attarda quelques instants auprès du policier.

- Merci beaucoup, monsieur... monsieur ?

- Hopkins, Stanley Hopkins. C'est un plaisir pour moi, docteur Watson.

John, tout en courant après son « collègue », se demanda comment s'y prenait Sherlock Holmes pour se montrer à la fois tellement exaspérant et absolument fascinant.

- Tu aurais tout de même pu le remercier !

- Il est ravi de nous aider.

- Qu'est-ce que ça change ?

Sherlock haussa les épaules.

- OK, peu importe. Où allons-nous ?

- Chez Thor et Bridge Editions, répondit le détective, puis au commissariat de Paddington.

Et John, comme d'habitude, suivit.

Situées dans une petite rue non loin de Euston Road, les éditions Thor et Bridge n'avaient rien de reluisant à première vue : des bâtiments ternes, des couloirs sombres, peu d'espace. En entrant dans la place, les deux enquêteurs s'attendaient à trouver l'entreprise passablement chamboulée par le meurtre de la veille, mais ils ne s'attendaient certainement pas à trouver les locaux totalement vides.

Des vingt-trois employés qui, habituellement, fréquentaient les lieux, ne restait qu'une femme d'une cinquantaine d'années, qui sortit de son bureau en entendant des pas dans le corridor. Beaucoup plus grande que la moyenne, l'air énergique et volontaire, le menton proéminent, les cheveux courts et grisonnants, elle arborait une expression résignée qui indiquait qu'elle n'attendait des nouveaux venus que des ennuis.

- Que désirez-vous ?

- Police, affirma Sherlock en montrant une des nombreuses cartes subtilisées à Lestrade. Pouvons-nous vous poser quelques questions ?

La femme fit un geste désinvolte du bras et les invita à entrer dans son bureau. Sur la porte, on pouvait lire « Alice Thor, directrice ».

- J'ai déjà dit hier tout ce que je savais à vos collègues, soupira-t-elle en désignant les deux chaises en face de son bureau et en se laissant tomber dans la sienne. Ou plutôt ce que je ne sais pas. J'étais absente hier après-midi, je suis rentrée vers 17h pour trouver les lieux infestés de policiers et toutes mes employées dans un état déplorable.

- Je compatis, répondit Sherlock d'un ton qui indiquait tout le contraire. Je souhaiterais voir les lieux du crime.

- Au sous-sol, deuxième porte à gauche. Je vous prie de m'excuser de ne pas vous accompagner, il y a beaucoup à faire ici.

Mais déjà Sherlock s'était levé. John le suivit avec un soupir.

Les toilettes de l'entreprise étaient gardées par un jeune policier qui ne fit pas trop de difficultés pour laisser passer les deux « collaborateurs de l'inspecteur Lestrade ». Sherlock examina dans les moindres recoins les deux toilettes exiguës, avant de se pencher sur les traces de sang qui ornaient les murs jaune citron.

- Il a pu tirer depuis la seconde cabine, murmura-t-il, plus pour lui-même que pour son colocataire, debout sur le siège des toilettes, qu'il a ensuite nettoyé. Pas trace de chaussures. L'agresseur doit alors mesurer nécessairement plus d'un mètre quatre-vingts, sinon il n'aurait jamais pu voir par-dessus la cloison qui est assez haute. L'autre était probablement debout en train d'uriner et il n'a vu son agresseur qu'au dernier moment. Il s'est effondré contre le mur, à droite. John, va me chercher Mme Thor.

Le médecin soupira de nouveau. Un jour, il faudrait qu'il compte le nombre de soupirs d'agacement, de dépit, de frustration, d'énervement, que lui arrachait Sherlock au cours d'une seule journée. Probablement plus d'une centaine.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que. Je veux qu'elle voie quelque chose.

John renonça à comprendre et remonta au premier étage, où il retrouva la directrice aux prises au téléphone avec un client récalcitrant, qui ne comprenait visiblement pas qu'un meurtre pût retarder d'une seule journée la parution de son précieux ouvrage. Lorsqu'elle raccrocha, elle jeta à l'intrus un regard peu amène. John lui offrit un sourire compatissant avant de lui faire part de la requête de son « collègue ». Mme Thor haussa les épaules et se leva.

- De toute façon, je ne m'en sortirai pas seule, expliqua-t-elle. Les filles ne sont pas venues aujourd'hui, je ne peux pas le leur reprocher, ça a été assez dur pour elles hier, mais j'espère qu'elles reviendront demain, sinon je ne sais pas comment nous allons faire.

- M. Gibson et M. Dunbar s'entendaient bien ? demanda John alors qu'ils atteignaient l'escalier, dans l'espoir d'apprendre quelque chose que Sherlock ignorait.

- Très bien, ils se fréquentaient même en dehors du travail. Patrick Dunbar et les Gibson font du théâtre en amateur, c'est ce qui les a rapprochés. C'est pour cela que lorsque je les ai entendus se disputer, je me suis demandé ce qui se passait.

- Vous avez surpris une dispute ? demanda John, tout excité.

- Oui, la semaine dernière. Je ne voulais pas écouter, mais je suis passée devant le bureau de Gibson et j'ai entendu des éclats de voix. La porte était entrebâillée. Gibson disait à Dunbar qu'il était au courant de quelque chose et qu'il ne se laisserait pas faire, qu'il avait des droits. Dunbar a bredouillé des excuses, mais je n'ai pas perçu quel était le sujet de leur désaccord. Puis Gibson a dû se rendre compte que tout le monde pouvait les entendre et il est venu fermer la porte. Je n'y ai plus pensé jusqu'à hier soir.

Ils étaient arrivés aux toilettes, où Sherlock les attendait, les yeux fixés avec intensité sur la cuvette mouchetée de sang.

- Que puis-je pour vous ?

- Regardez, la faïence est abîmée à cet endroit, déclara le détective en désignant le rebord de la cuvette blanche où se découpait, en effet, un éclat noir.

Alice Thor haussa les épaules.

- C'est possible, et alors ?

- Vous ne savez pas si la cuvette était abîmée avant le meurtre ?

- Non, je descends rarement. Nous avons nos propres toilettes à l'étage. Et, pour être franche, observer les cabinets à la loupe ne fait pas partie de mes passe-temps favoris...

- L'éclat semble relativement récent. Et il aura fallu beaucoup de force pour le briser.

La directrice ne semblait pas particulièrement émue ni intéressée par la découverte de Sherlock.

- Maintenant, si vous voulez bien m'excuser...

- Une dernière question : je vous ai entendu raconter à mon collègue la dispute à laquelle vous avez involontairement assisté. Mais durant cette semaine, vos deux collaborateurs se sont-ils parlé ?

- Maintenant que vous le mentionnez, répondit Mme Thor, l'air perplexe, c'est étrange. Ils ne se sont presque pas quittés de la semaine.

- Ils ne semblaient donc absolument pas fâchés, malgré les éclats de voix dont vous avez été témoin ?

- Non, il semblerait que non.

- Ont-ils mangé ensemble hier midi ?

- Oui, je les ai vus se diriger vers le petit restaurant indien où ils ont l'habitude d'aller le jeudi.

Les lèvres de Sherlock se crispèrent en un petit sourire et il s'engouffra en trombe dans les escaliers. Comme d'habitude, John ne put que s'excuser de ce départ précipité et prendre congé en espérant que le détective n'aurait pas déjà filé dans un taxi lorsque lui-même arriverait dans la rue.


	5. Chapter 5

_Bonjour... Je sais que j'avais parlé de "poster plus régulièrement", ou quelque chose de ce genre, mais mon ordinateur a cru bon de me lâcher le lendemain du jour de cette fracassante déclaration, à une semaine et demie de la rentrée, si bien que récupérer mes données et trouver un autre ordi (ainsi que... préparer la rentrée, accessoirement) m'ont semblé avoir la priorité sur la réécriture des chapitres que j'ai perdus dans la bataille. Voilà tout de même la suite, mais je n'ose plus me prononcer sur la vitesse à laquelle arriveront les chapitres suivants. L'enquête est presque terminée, mais il reste quelques discussions plus "psychologiques" pour faire plaisir à certains (avec notamment la réponse à la question : pourquoi Sherlock a-t-il besoin d'un colocataire ?)..._

**Chapitre 5 - Patrick Dunbar l'imbécile**

Chose étrange, Sherlock l'attendait sur le trottoir. Il sembla même à John, pendant un instant, que son regard s'attardait un peu trop sur sa mauvaise jambe, qui le lançait encore parfois, comme à cet instant, précisément. Il n'en avait pourtant consciemment rien laissé paraître et se demandait quels imperceptibles signes avaient mis la puce à l'oreille du détective.

- On va prendre un taxi.

- Je peux marcher.

- Oui, mais on va prendre un taxi, répéta Sherlock. Et ne t'avise pas de parler pendant le trajet, il faut que je réfléchisse.

John se renfrogna légèrement. Lorsque son colocataire lui ordonnait de se taire, il avait envie de déblatérer des heures durant, rien que pour lui montrer qu'il n'était pas à sa botte. Cependant, il finissait par garder le silence, sachant qu'il serait remercié, à la fin du trajet, par une explication plus détaillée que s'il l'avait assailli de questions. De plus, les silences, avec Sherlock, n'étaient jamais pesants, ni gênés. Le plus souvent, le détective, perdu dans ses pensées, oubliait sa présence et même, soupçonnait John, jusqu'au lieu où il se trouvait. Plus rarement, il lui adressait un regard de complicité, comme pour décréter « Toi et moi sommes au-dessus des autres, nous réfléchissons à des problèmes autrement plus importants que les vicissitudes ennuyeuses de nos concitoyens ». Et cela ne déplaisait pas à l'ancien soldat, qui avait toujours eu des problèmes avec la normalité et, de façon plus générale, avec les normes, quelles qu'elles soient.

Lorsqu'ils sortirent du taxi, Sherlock resta un moment sur le trottoir, devant le commissariat de Paddington, comme s'il hésitait sur la conduite à tenir.

- Beaucoup de choses ne sont pas claires dans cette affaire, John, marmonna-t-il. Soit Dunbar est coupable, auquel cas il est profondément stupide d'avoir conservé des munitions dans son bureau et d'avoir commis une tentative de meurtre moins d'une semaine après s'être violemment disputé avec la victime, soit quelqu'un nous a volontairement aiguillés sur cette fausse piste pour détourner de lui les soupçons.

- Mais qui ?

- Cela peut être n'importe qui, bien sûr, mais il faut nécessairement que la personne en question connaisse bien les locaux de Thor et Bridge, sache que les toilettes du sous-sol sont réservées aux deux seuls hommes de l'entreprise et puisse entrer dans le bâtiment sans attirer l'attention. Cela fait beaucoup de critères à ne pas négliger.

- Tu penses que c'est quelqu'un de l'entreprise ?

- De toute évidence.

- Une femme, donc.

Le ton de John avait probablement changé, car Sherlock se retourna vers lui brusquement et le regarda avec une certaine intensité :

- Ça te pose problème que certains criminels soient des femmes ?

John se sentir rougir malgré lui.

- J'ai du mal avec ça, avoua-t-il, et pourtant j'ai vu en Afghanistan des femmes soldates tuer aussi bien que des hommes.

- Et moi, j'ai connu des femmes criminelles beaucoup plus adroites que les hommes. Je suis prêt à parier que les trois quarts des crimes irrésolus sur cette terre ont été commis par des femmes.

- Pourquoi ? demanda le médecin abasourdi.

- Parce qu'elles sont généralement beaucoup plus discrètes. Elles font leur coup et retournent à leur vie quotidienne. A mon avis, elles sont plus dangereuses que les hommes.

Sur cette déclaration fracassante, qui laissa John quelque peu perplexe, Sherlock s'engouffra dans le commissariat.

Là encore, la chance leur sourit : un des policiers connaissait Lestrade et avait eu l'occasion d'observer les méthodes du détective lors d'une précédente enquête, aussi accorda-t-il aux deux investigateurs dix minutes d'entretien avec le prisonnier.

Ce dernier était un homme d'un mètre quatre-vingt environ, très mince, d'une pâleur à faire peur, blond et hâlé.

- M. Dunbar ? Sherlock Holmes, détective privé. Je suis envoyé par une de vos… amies pour vous aider.

Sherlock avait volontairement laissé une pause significative avant de prononcer le mot « amies » à présent, il guettait la réaction de son interlocuteur, comme le chat guette la chute de l'oisillon qui va prendre son envol. John n'était pas certain d'apprécier vraiment ce genre de regard.

Dunbar tomba dans le panneau : ses yeux s'agrandirent et un immense espoir illumina son visage.

- Anne ne croit donc pas que je suis coupable ? demanda-t-il d'un ton pitoyable.

Si John fronça les sourcils à la mention d'une « Anne » inconnue au bataillon (tout en se sentant presque soulagé qu'il n'ait pas mentionné Karen), Sherlock bondit sur l'occasion et enchaîna avec un naturel tellement parfait qu'il était impossible de croire qu'il s'agissait d'un mensonge :

- Oui, Mrs Gibson (John se sentit encore plus perplexe, mais un léger coup de coude de la part de son colocataire lui fit reprendre une figure impassible) m'a aussitôt contacté. Racontez-moi les faits selon votre propre point de vue. M. Gibson avait-il des raisons de penser que vous aviez une liaison avec sa femme ?

- Absolument pas, gémit le prisonnier, qui devait penser que ladite Anne Gibson avait tout raconté au détective. Nous étions en excellents termes…

- Dans ce cas, comment expliquez-vous la dispute que vous avez eue vendredi dernier avec lui ?

- Mais de quelle dispute parlez-vous ? s'écria Dunbar en se tordant les mains, au bord de la crise de nerfs. Les policiers m'ont posé mille questions à ce sujet. Il semblerait que Mrs Thor ait entendu je ne sais quoi, elle affirme que j'étais dans le bureau de Gibson mais c'est faux, je jure que c'est faux ! Nous ne nous sommes pas disputés.

- Le témoin semblait cependant sûr de lui, rétorqua Sherlock sans aucune considération pour le désespoir de son client. Elle a entendu distinctement que Gibson avait quelque chose à vous reprocher, qu'il « était au courant » et qu'il « avait des droits »… Vos réponses semblaient moins nettes, mais elle a reconnu votre voix.

- Mais ce n'est pas possible puisque ce n'était pas moi ! Je n'étais pas au bureau vendredi dernier.

- Où étiez-vous, alors ? demanda John. Il devrait être facile de le prouver.

Le visage de Dunbar, déjà défait, se décomposa.

- J'avais reçu un message d'Anne me proposant un rendez-vous. Les horaires sont assez flous chez Thor et Bridge et lorsque je ne veux pas être dérangé, je ferme ma porte. Tous les autres le savent et ils me laissent tranquille. Je suis sorti discrètement et je suis allé au lieu de rendez-vous…

- Où vous avez attendu en vain, compléta Sherlock au bord de l'exaspération. M. Dunbar, comprenez bien qu'une telle défense ne tiendra pas face à un jury. Avez-vous conservé ce message ?

- Non, nous… nous les effacions au fur et à mesure. Anne ne l'aura pas gardé non plus.

- Bien sûr. Bien commode pour ne pas être accusé d'adultère, beaucoup moins pratique pour un alibi. Evidemment, n'importe quel imbécile dirait la même chose que vous, afin de faire croire qu'un mystérieux ennemi cherche à faire retomber la faute sur vous. M. Dunbar, avez-vous un mystérieux ennemi ?

- M. Holmes, je vous jure…

- Ne jurez pas, le coupa le détective de son ton le plus froid et le plus incisif, et répondez-moi précisément. Hier, pourquoi êtes-vous rentré chez vous ? Un nouveau message de votre bien-aimée ?

- Non, je… j'étais malade.

- Malade ? Précisez.

Le malheureux prisonnier rougit.

- Eh bien je… je suis assez sensible du ventre et…

- Et vous aviez une gastro-entérite, compléta John sans aucun embarras.

- Oui, oui, voilà.

- Maladie qui passe très vite, impossible à prouver, ajouta Sherlock. Encore une fois, commode. Vous êtes donc rentré chez vous plus tôt que prévu ?

- Oui, sur le conseil de Gibson. Il me connaît bien, il a vu que je n'étais pas dans mon assiette et…

- Qu'avez-vous mangé hier midi ?

- Oh, un curry dans un restaurant indien pas très loin de la boîte.

- Vous y êtes allé avec Gibson, c'est cela ?

- Oui. Mais pourquoi y serais-je allé avec lui s'il avait su pour… pour Anne et moi ? Ça ne tient pas debout, vous devez bien le voir !

Sherlock lança à son interlocuteur un regard méprisant et enchaîna sur la question suivante :

- Qui pourrait vous en vouloir suffisamment, au travail, pour vous faire accuser de meurtre ?

- Mais personne ! s'écria Dunbar. Les filles sont toutes très sympathiques, la directrice apprécie mon travail, je ne vois pas…

- La police a-t-elle examiné vos doigts pour y repérer des traces de poudre ?

Le jeune homme resta muet tout le sang semblait s'être retiré de son visage.

- Eh bien ? s'énerva Sherlock.

Pour toute réponse, Patrick Dunbar s'évanouit.

Alors que John se précipitait à son côté pour lui porter secours, le détective poussa un soupir d'exaspération, sans faire le moindre geste de sympathie, pas même pour aider son colocataire. Le policier qui assistait à leur entretien appela deux de ses collègues et pria les visiteurs de sortir, une fois que le médecin eut affirmé que Dunbar ne souffrait de rien de grave.

- Il avait de la poudre sur les doigts, ou non ? demanda Sherlock lorsque toute cette agitation se fut un peu calmée.

- M. Holmes, je ne peux rien vous dire, vous savez bien… balbutia l'autre, cramoisi.

- Oui ou non. Un seul mot, et après je libère le plancher.

- Oui.

John se demanda, alors qu'ils sortaient du commissariat, pourquoi Sherlock arborait un petit sourire satisfait alors que tout semblait accuser le malheureux Dunbar. Mais lorsqu'il se risqua à poser la question à voix haute, son colocataire se borna à hausser les épaules.

- Il a l'air stupide, je te l'accorde, dit-il alors qu'il cherchait des yeux un taxi, mais pas au point de ne pas prévoir d'alibi à la fois pour leur dispute _et_ pour le meurtre.

- Il en a… commença John.

- Ce ne sont pas des alibis, l'interrompit Sherlock en levant les yeux au ciel. C'est soit la vérité, soit les mensonges les plus pitoyables qu'il m'ait jamais été donné d'entendre.

Un taxi se gara non loin d'eux.

- On va où maintenant ?

- Chez les Gibson, bien sûr.

- Au fait, comment as-tu su qu'elle s'appelait Anne ?

- Internet. J'ai fait des recherches sur tout le personnel des éditions Thor et Bridge, et j'ai trouvé pas mal de choses intéressantes. Notamment que notre cher Patrick et Mrs Gibson font partie de la même compagnie de théâtre amateur, que M. Gibson a fréquentée également. Seulement, il ne joue plus depuis deux ans, il a pris le rôle de répétiteur et souffleur.

- Et alors ? demanda John, qui se sentait incroyablement stupide de ne pas voir l'intérêt d'une telle découverte.

- Et alors rien, répondit Sherlock. Au 23 Dalston Lane, ajouta-t-il à l'intention du chauffeur.

- Et comment connais-tu leur adresse ?

- Internet. Toujours Internet. Les gens sont stupides, tu sais. Ils adorent croire que les autres veulent tout savoir sur eux, par intérêt, alors qu'ils veulent juste les utiliser. Alors, ils fournissent d'eux-mêmes tous les renseignements souhaités. _Stupides_, je te dis.

A cela, John n'avait rien à répondre.

Chez les Gibson, une vieille femme qui s'avéra être la mère d'Anne leur indiqua que sa fille était toujours au Royal London Hospital. Mais là-bas, on ne laissa évidemment pas les deux enquêteurs entrer dans la chambre du blessé, comme John avait essayé de le dire à Sherlock pendant le trajet, pas plus qu'on ne les renseigna sur l'état de santé de Gibson – également comme John l'avait prédit.

Et maintenant, Sherlock Holmes _boudait_. Il boudait parce qu'il n'avait pas pu parler au témoin, il boudait parce que John avait eu raison, il boudait parce qu'il n'avait plus rien à faire et que l'enquête piétinait. Aussi le médecin éprouva-t-il une violente envie de frapper son colocataire lorsque ce dernier déclara :

- Je rentre à Baker Street. J'ai une expérience à faire, j'aimerais mieux que tu ne sois pas dans mes pattes. A dix-huit heures, tu iras chercher le dossier Dunbar que Hopkins doit apporter au bar. D'ici là, tu peux toujours te promener, il ne fait pas trop mauvais.

Puis il s'engouffra dans un taxi et cria l'adresse au chauffeur, laissant sur le trottoir un John Watson stupéfait et fulminant.


	6. Chapter 6

_Bonjour ! Un petit chapitre psychologique, le point de vue de John sur Sherlock. La suite arrive normalement très bientôt... Merci, Pr Violet ! Même un tout petit mot dans une review, ça me fait toujours très plaisir, même si tu as l'impression de te répéter ! Quant au curry... il va falloir attendre un peu pour savoir si ça a de l'importance où pas. Si tu as deviné juste, tu peux deviner également quelle est "l'expérience" que Sherlock a l'intention de faire..._

**Chapitre 6 – Où les choses se gâtent**

A 17h55, l'ancien soldat poussa la porte du Globe Tavern, partagé entre l'exaspération et l'excitation. Il se demandait encore pour quelle raison il était finalement venu ici alors qu'il balayait la salle du regard pour constater que le jeune Hopkins ne s'y trouvait pas encore.

En s'asseyant et en commandant une bière, John se posa de nouveau la question et s'efforça d'y répondre de manière honnête.

Il était ici parce qu'il voulait _savoir_. Connaître la suite de cette histoire, avoir le fin mot de l'enquête.

Depuis qu'il avait emménagé au 221b, sa vie avait pris un autre sens, ou plutôt avait retrouvé une signification perdue depuis trop longtemps. Les paroles prononcées un mois et demie auparavant par Mycroft Holmes le hantaient.

_Quand vous marchez avec Sherlock Holmes, vous voyez le champ de bataille._

Etait-ce le champ de bataille qu'il avait toujours souhaité avoir devant lui ? La possibilité de tuer ? Celle de mourir ? Quel rôle voulait-il jouer dans cette nouvelle « guerre » que Sherlock lui avait proposée, avec une franchise désarmante ?

John soupira. Ces questions ne seraient probablement jamais résolues. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'était qu'il se sentait plus vivant depuis qu'il avait rencontré le détective, plus vivant qu'il ne l'avait été depuis… trop longtemps. Cela n'avait rien à voir avec le pouvoir de vie ou de mort, ni avec le désir d'anéantissement, ni avec le besoin d'être sous le commandement de quelqu'un.

Il se sentait _utile_. Ce qu'il faisait était _juste_.

Depuis le début de son étrange collaboration avec Sherlock, il avait contribué à arrêter un tueur en série (et même, pour le coup, définitivement), deux hommes qui avaient commis un meurtre domestique, un autre qui avait violé trois jeunes femmes et s'apprêtait à récidiver. Autant de criminels qui ne recommenceraient pas.

Contrairement à ce que prétendait Sally Donovan, Sherlock Holmes était du bon côté. Il arrêtait les meurtriers, quelle que soit l'admiration qu'il puisse éprouver envers eux. Certes, il _jouait_ avec eux, mais lorsqu'il gagnait (et il gagnait à chaque fois), c'était la justice qui triomphait. John soupçonnait le détective de se moquer éperdument de ce genre de considérations, mais, quelle que soit sa façon tordue d'envisager les choses (une grande partie d'échecs avec des assassins), il était bénéfique à la société.

John se demanda s'il s'agissait d'une évidence que les autres ne voyaient pas, ou s'il avait tout simplement lui-même besoin de le répéter pour s'en convaincre.

Ensuite – autre point sensible – il y avait la façon dont le traitait le détective.

John avait eu envie de quitter Baker Street cinquante-trois fois en six semaines. Aujourd'hui n'était que la cinquante-quatrième. Et, comme les cinquante-trois fois précédentes, il ne partirait pas. A chaque fois que Sherlock lui faisait une remarque déplacée, le traitait d'idiot, refusait de prendre en considération son intimité, son emploi du temps ou tout simplement son existence, John éprouvait le désir de fourrer ses affaires dans une valise et de partir en claquant la porte.

Pourquoi ne le faisait-il pas ? Peut-être parce qu'il n'avait aucun autre endroit, aucun autre lieu susceptible de l'accueillir comme le faisait le 221b. Peut-être parce qu'il avait besoin de cette sensation d'adrénaline qu'il n'éprouvait jamais aussi fortement que lorsqu'il se lançait, aux côtés de son colocataire, à la poursuite d'un meurtrier. Peut-être parce qu'il commençait, aussi, à _apprécier_ ledit colocataire malgré son caractère insupportable et son total manque d'empathie.

Il se posait beaucoup de questions à propos de Sherlock. Beaucoup, il le savait, resteraient sans réponse. D'autres devraient se contenter d'hypothèses. Les certitudes semblaient en revanche difficiles à acquérir.

Il y en avait une, cependant. Quoi qu'en puisse dire le sergent Donovan, Sherlock Holmes n'était pas un psychopathe. Lui-même se qualifiait de « sociopathe de haut niveau », ce qui était probablement plus proche de la vérité, mais John se demandait souvent jusqu'où allait cette incompréhension des relations humaines, des sentiments, de l'empathie la plus élémentaire. Il lui semblait que, derrière la façade, il y avait autre chose. Qu'il y eût une grande part d'autisme dans le comportement du détective, cela ne faisait aucun doute. Mais n'avait-il pas cultivé cette différence jusqu'à la creuser, jusqu'à établir une frontière infranchissable entre lui-même et le reste du monde ? Plus les membres de l'équipe de Lestrade le provoquaient, plus il s'enferment dans le rôle de « taré » qu'ils lui avaient probablement attribué depuis le début. Avec John, Sherlock était… différent. Pas totalement normal, et difficilement supportable, mais certainement pas aussi arrogant, cassant et distant qu'il l'était envers Anderson ou même, parfois, Lestrade.

Sherlock, de toute évidence, ne savait pas comment se comporter avec autrui. Il obéissait à une logique intérieure qui n'était pas celle de tout le monde, loin de là, et ne comprenait pas qu'on pût lui reprocher de s'y tenir. La lenteur du commun des mortels l'exaspérait. Il n'avait aucun respect pour les notions d'intimité ou de propriété. Il exprimait ses pensées sans jamais les adoucir ni les envelopper des formules diplomatiques d'usage. Il ne voyait pas que congédier son colocataire pour toute une après-midi sans se soucier une seconde de ce qu'il avait prévu risquait de faire fuir en courant ledit colocataire. Si John avait réclamé le 221b pour la journée, Sherlock ne se serait certainement pas formalisé. Il ne serait probablement pas parti pour autant, mais il ne se serait pas mis en colère.

John, pour sa part, avait passé la journée à marcher. Il aimait marcher. Il aimait être dehors, même dans le froid, et parcourir Londres, émerveillé de constater que les muscles de sa jambe fonctionnaient à nouveau normalement.

Quelque chose qu'il devait à Sherlock, d'ailleurs.

Il ne lui en voulait pas, en réalité. Lorsque son colocataire se comportait de cette façon, la première réaction du médecin était la colère, et la seconde, quelque chose qui ressemblait à de la compassion. Comment s'étonner de ce que le détective n'eût aucun ami, aucune relation sociale à l'exception de l'inspecteur Lestrade, qui l'appelait lorsqu'il était désespéré ?

Ce qui surprenait John davantage, c'était que personne n'eût cherché à voir au-delà de ces apparences. A première vue, Sherlock était totalement dépourvu de la moindre trace d'humanité. A seconde vue…

- Dr. Watson ?

La voix d'un jeune homme le tira de ses réflexions.

- Excusez-moi, répondit-il en reconnaissant Hopkins, debout devant lui, je ne vous avais pas vu entrer. Je vous en prie, asseyez-vous. Vous voulez boire quelque chose ?

- Oh, euh… Un… Comme vous, c'est parfait.

Le jeune homme tordait entre ses mains une pochette plastifiée qu'il posa sur la table.

- Je pensais que M. Holmes…

- Il n'est pas là, répondit John sur un ton peu amène, et peut-être est-ce préférable.

_Ah_. La colère ne l'avait peut-être pas _totalement_ déserté, en fin de compte. Etre autiste, se répétait le médecin, n'excusait pas ce genre de comportements. Pourquoi supportait-il tout cela ? La véritable question, celle qui posait véritablement problème, celle qui revenait sans cesse était celle-là : pourquoi ne quittait-il pas Baker Street ?

_Pour aller où ?_ lui souffla une petite voix narquoise, qui ressemblait étrangement à celle de Sherlock.

Etait-il désespéré au point de rester au 221b parce qu'il n'avait aucun autre endroit où aller, aucune famille, aucun ami prêt à l'accueillir ? Parce qu'il était plus seul encore que son colocataire ?

_Qui se ressemble s'assemble_, poursuivit la petite voix.

Et réfléchir au comportement de Sherlock, chercher des explications, essayer de le comprendre, de justifier son attitude, ne faisait que repousser le moment où John Watson, du 5ème régiment des Royal Northumberland Fusiliers, devrait enfin s'interroger sur lui-même et sur ses propres motivations.

_Mais,_ songea-t-il en reportant son attention vers son interlocuteur, p_as maintenant. Laissez-moi encore un peu de répit avant l'introspection. Je ne suis pas encore tout à fait prêt._ En face de lui, Hopkins paraissait choqué par les paroles que venait de prononcer l'ancien médecin. John se reprit. Sa colère, son désarroi n'étaient pas le fait du jeune homme.

- Excusez-moi, continua-t-il en faisant signe au policier de s'asseoir. Je ne suis pas de très bonne humeur. Et Sherlock Holmes est peut-être brillant, mais il n'est pas toujours facile à supporter, voilà tout ce que je voulais dire. Cela n'avait rien à voir avec vous.

- Oh. (Le visage du jeune homme s'éclaira d'un timide sourire alors qu'il prenait place en face de John.) Est-il vraiment tel que vous le décrivez dans votre blog ? Je veux dire…

- Aussi brillant intellectuellement et largement pire dans la vie quotidienne, si tel était le sens de votre question.

L'ancien soldat, qui n'envisageait pas sérieusement de discuter de ses problèmes de colocation avec un policier stagiaire qui n'avait même pas la moitié de son âge, s'empressa de changer de sujet :

- Vous avez apporté le dossier, à ce que je vois, je vous remercie. Que pensez-vous de cette affaire ?

Le visage constellé de taches de rougeur prit une teinte écarlate.

- Moi, monsieur ?

- Eh bien, oui, répondit John en prenant la pochette et en faisant glisser les documents sur la table pour les examiner. Vous connaissez mieux que nous le cas. Vous devez bien avoir une petite idée sur la question.

- C'est que… l'inspecteur Forbes ne me demande pas vraiment mon avis.

Le médecin ressentit une bouffée de pitié pour ce jeune homme, non sans se demander pour quelle obscure raison il avait choisi, entre toutes, une carrière à Scotland Yard.

- Je voudrais connaître votre opinion, insista-t-il avec douceur.

- Eh bien, monsieur (Selon toute évidence, il était ravi de pouvoir répondre), après avoir revu toutes les données, il semble évident, à première vue, que Dunbar est bel et bien coupable. Hier, la standardiste était à son poste, et elle n'a vu ni entrer ni sortir personne entre quatorze heures et le moment où l'ambulance est arrivée. Les bureaux sont au premier étage, il n'y a pas d'autre sortie que la porte principale. Aucun employé n'a donc pu se débarrasser de l'arme avant l'arrivée de la police, à l'exception de Dunbar, qui est sorti vers quatorze heures quinze. Personne n'aurait pu pénétrer dans les bureaux sans effraction – et rien n'a été abîmé. La victime a été découverte environ vingt minutes après. Les bureaux ont été fouillés de fond en comble. Pas de trace de l'arme. Il faut donc que ce soit Dunbar le coupable, ou bien…

- Ou bien ?

- Vous allez trouver mon idée stupide, mais… je ne vois qu'une solution : je pense que le coupable, quel qu'il soit, a jeté son revolver dans les toilettes.

L'ancien soldat resta un instant perplexe, avant de considérer la question comme si elle n'avait rien de surprenant.

- Ce n'est absolument pas stupide, finit-il par déclarer. Mais je ne suis pas certain que la chasse d'eau soit suffisante pour entraîner une arme dans les canalisations.

- C'était un tout petit calibre, objecta Hopkins.

John hocha la tête. Cette idée était loin d'être stupide, en réalité.

- Ce qui expliquerait le choix du lieu, ajouta-t-il.

- Exactement ! s'enflamma le jeune homme. Et, de plus, cela permet de concentrer les soupçons sur le seul homme de l'entreprise. J'ai voulu demander à l'inspecteur Forbes la permission de... de... de démonter la cuvette des toilettes pour essayer de trouver une arme dans les canalisations, mais il ne m'a pas écouté.

- J'en parlerai à Sherlock, promit John. Je me demande ce qu'il en pensera.

- Je doute fort qu'il ait le temps d'en penser quoi que ce soit, docteur… Watson ? fit une voix masculine qui semblait descendue du ciel.

John leva la tête en même temps qu'Hopkins pour rencontrer le regard à la fois glacial et triomphant de l'inspecteur Forbes.

_Aïe_, pensa-t-il.


	7. Chapter 7

_Bonjour ! Un petit chapitre qui ne fait pas avancer les choses mais que je voulais inclure dans cette fic : comment Sherlock fait ses expériences sur lui-même... Et comment John se dit qu'il l'a échappé belle ! Une des choses (entre autres) que je trouve très bien rendues dans la série, c'est la façon dont le détective traite son propre corps, c'est-à-dire assez mal, exactement comme dans les récits de Doyle. Je voulais en faire quelque chose, et (ne me frappez pas, je sais, ce n'est pas très respectueux !) ça a donné... ça._

**Chapitre 6 – Une expérience**

John poussa la porte de l'appartement, fatigué, énervé et déprimé. Tout ce qu'il avait pu dire pour plaider la cause de Sherlock auprès de Forbes avait été inutile. L'inspecteur avait espionné et suivi Hopkins, certain de prendre le détective « amateur » la main dans le sac. Il avait été presque déçu de constater qu'il n'avait pu prendre au piège que son acolyte, mais il se ferait un plaisir, si Sherlock ne venait à pas à Scotland Yard « avouer » les faits, de prouver devant un tribunal que le docteur Watson, qui avait consacré son blog au détective, était son complice. Forbes jubilait à l'idée de pouvoir licencier Hopkins, exclure définitivement Holmes du Yard, et – dommage collatéral – de ruiner la réputation de John par la même occasion.

- Sherlock ? Tu es là ? Il faut que…

L'ancien soldat s'arrêta net en voyant son colocataire sortir de la salle de bains. Sherlock avait la peau naturellement pâle, certes, mais la teinte verdâtre qu'il arborait à ce moment était assez alarmante.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? demanda John, oubliant Forbes et sa propre réputation pour passer en mode professionnel.

La réponse attendue claqua, nette et sèche.

- Rien.

Sherlock passa devant son colocataire et traversa le salon d'un pas traînant, sans son énergie habituelle, la main droite légèrement crispée sur le ventre. John le regarda d'un œil critique s'affaler dans le canapé, les traits tirés.

- Ça ne va pas ?

- Tu as fini avec tes questions ? Tout-va-bien. Qu'est-ce que tu voulais me dire ?

- Ca peut attendre, répondit John en se dirigeant vers la cuisine.

Compte tenu du foutoir qui régnait dans cette pièce, il fut plutôt surpris de trouver rapidement ce qu'il cherchait : une bassine, pas totalement propre mais pas trop sale non plus, qu'il passa rapidement sous le robinet, en essayant de faire abstraction des boîtes emplies d'asticots posées sur l'évier, à côté d'un paquet de pâtes. Puis John revint dans le salon, où Sherlock semblait lutter entre l'envie de se lever et l'impossibilité de le faire sans déclencher une catastrophe. Si le médecin savait correctement interpréter les signes – et il y avait peu de chances pour qu'il se trompe – le détective aurait besoin d'un récipient dans les cinq minutes qui suivaient. John se souvenait s'être demandé brièvement, à deux reprises, à quoi ressemblerait un Sherlock malade, et à deux reprises il avait eu la certitude que le soigner ne serait pas une partie de plaisir. Il déposa la bassine au pied du canapé. Sherlock haussa les sourcils, mais il ne bougea pas.

- Juste au cas, improbable je te l'accorde, mais possible tout de même, où tu aurais envie de vomir, ironisa John en s'asseyant sur le fauteuil de l'autre côté de la petite table.

Le détective haussa les épaules, mais ce simple geste sembla déclencher chez lui un haut-le-cœur. Son colocataire se félicita pour son diagnostic.

- Maintenant, reprit-il, si tu m'expliquais ce qui t'arrive, je pourrais peut-être t'aider. Je _suis_ médecin, tu sais ?

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu veux parler.

La voix de Sherlock était bien plus basse qu'à l'accoutumée, mais il conservait le même ton désinvolte qu'à l'ordinaire. John ne put réprimer un soupir devant tant d'obstination.

- Une fois que tu auras rendu ton déjeuner, je pense que tu verras assez bien.

- Quel déjeuner ?

_Ah. Oui._ Il y avait ça, aussi, entre autres, qui posait problème à John : les habitudes alimentaires de son colocataire. En six semaines, il avait pu constater avec quelle effroyable négligence le détective traitait son propre corps, pouvant jeûner pendant trois ou quatre jours lorsqu'il était sur une affaire, ne dormir que deux ou trois heures par-ci par-là, et s'infligeant à lui-même des blessures minimes lorsque ses expériences loufoques exigeaient d'étudier du sang...

- Bref, soupira John. La question est : qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

- Je me contrôle.

- Oh. Je vois. Le pouvoir de l'esprit sur le corps, c'est ça ?

Sherlock, saisi d'une nouvelle nausée, plaqua sa main gauche contre sa bouche, la droite toujours serrée contre son estomac.

- Il vaut mieux que tu... commença John.

Mais à peine avait-il prononcé ces mots que le détective abandonnait la partie perdue d'avance contre son propre corps. Plié en deux au-dessus de la bassine, il parvint juste à faire un signe à John pour lui demander de quitter la pièce. Ce que le médecin exécuta sans se faire prier. Il était habitué à ce genre de choses, mais cela ne voulait pas dire pour autant qu'il s'agissait d'un spectacle agréable...

Après cinq minutes, qu'il passa dans la cuisine à se préparer un thé, John estima que la crise devait être passée il revint au salon armé d'un verre d'eau et d'un paquet de mouchoirs, qu'il tendit sans un mot à son colocataire. Sherlock, la tête entre les mains, reprenait son souffle.

- Bois, ça ira mieux après.

Sherlock lança à John un regard où se disputaient l'étonnement et la gratitude, puis il but le verre d'eau d'un trait avant de reprendre sa position allongée sur le canapé. Le médecin était bien certain de n'avoir jamais vu cette lueur dans les yeux du détective auparavant. Partagé entre la perplexité – la crise avait été plutôt forte et soudaine – et l'envie de réprimander Sherlock pour le peu de cas qu'il faisait de son corps, John opta pour une prudente neutralité.

- Je ne la viderai pas, dit-il en désignant la bassine. Tu te sens mieux ?

- Oui. Tu peux me laisser maintenant, je ne vais pas mourir.

Malgré le sarcasme et la sécheresse du ton, le médecin ne se laissa pas démonter. Sherlock devait se sentir humilié de ce qui venait d'arriver, de cette perte de contrôle si brutale sur l'image qu'il voulait donner de lui. Montrer ce qu'il considérait sans aucun doute comme une faiblesse à un homme qu'il ne connaissait pas encore deux mois auparavant n'était probablement pas une option pour le détective. D'ailleurs, Sherlock Holmes acceptait-il de montrer ses faiblesses à qui que ce soit ?

- Est-ce que tu veux que j'aille à la pharmacie ? proposa John. C'est peut-être viral, tu as peut-être chopé la gastro-entérite de Dunbar, si tant est qu'il ne nous mente pas...

- Ce n'est pas viral, le coupa Sherlock avec brusquerie, mais... merci.

Ce dernier mot avait été ajouté de façon hésitante, comme si le détective ne croyait pas réellement à la sollicitude de son colocataire. Comme s'il s'était attendu à ce que ce dernier l'insulte ou lui reproche d'être malade. John se rendit compte que c'était, en plus d'un mois de colocation, la première fois que Sherlock le remerciait, et il trouvait plutôt étonnant qu'il le fasse pour quelque chose d'aussi trivial que d'aller chercher une boite de médicaments à la pharmacie du coin. Il ne put s'empêcher de se demander si qui que ce soit s'était déjà occupé de son ami lorsqu'il était malade. La vision d'un Mycroft armé de son parapluie au chevet d'une version enfant de Sherlock le fit sourire. Imaginer Mycroft adolescent, en revanche, était impossible...

- Comment peux-tu savoir que ce n'est pas viral ?

- Je ne suis jamais malade, trancha Sherlock.

John ravala ses commentaires sarcastiques et se contenta d'un regard pensif vers la bassine.

- C'est différent, répondit le détective à la question sous-entendue. J'ai dû un peu forcer sur la dose, c'est tout.

_Forcer sur la dose ? _John n'aimait pas trop ce genre de révélations.

- Tu m'expliques ? demanda-t-il calmement, bien qu'il commençât à être légèrement inquiet.

- Ce n'est rien, juste une petite expérience.

Le mot « expérience » était, quant à lui, carrément alarmant. Dès que Sherlock faisait une expérience – et il en faisait malheureusement souvent –, elle était invariablement suivie d'une catastrophe, plus ou moins importante selon les cas, mais bel et bien réelle.

- Quelle expérience ? demanda John sur un ton qu'il essaya de nouveau de rendre détaché.

Le détective s'assit, rougit légèrement et grommela quelque chose d'incompréhensible.

- Quoi ?

- ... Pris des laxatifs.

L'annonce était tellement inattendue que John ne put se retenir d'éclater de rire, malgré l'épée de Damoclès qui pesait sur le détective et son « complice », et que l'état de santé de Sherlock lui avait presque fait oublier.

- Tu as fait quoi ?

Sherlock Holmes, seul détective consultant au monde, était définitivement _complètement barré_.

- Je voulais tester une théorie.

- Une théorie qui implique des laxatifs ? s'exclama John, toujours hilare.

- Oui. Arrête de rire, ça n'a rien de drôle !

Le détective se massait l'estomac, la respiration difficile. L'ancien médecin aurait dû faire preuve de compassion, mais il ne parvenait pas à cesser de rire.

- Pardon... C'est que... Je t'imagine... Combien tu en as pris ?

- Toute la boite.

John s'arrêta immédiatement, redevenant médecin militaire en une fraction de seconde.

- Pardon ? Combien ?

Sherlock haussa les épaules.

- Combien il y en avait dans la boite ? insista John.

- Douze.

En une seconde, il fut à côté de son colocataire. L'instant d'après, il le forçait à s'allonger de nouveau sur le canapé.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda Sherlock, en essayant de résister.

- Enlève ta chemise.

- Ça ne va pas ? glapit le détective en resserrant ses vêtements sur son torse.

- Oh, c'est bon, je ne vais pas te violer, je veux juste t'examiner. Ce n'est pas anodin d'avaler... douze laxatifs d'un coup.

- J'avais remarqué, répondit Sherlock, une pointe d'ironie dans la voix.

Mais il ne protesta pas davantage et ôta sa chemise, quoique avec une certaine réticence. Il se raidit lorsque les doigts du médecin se posèrent sur son ventre.

- Ça te fait mal ?

- Non, non, ça va.

- Détends-toi. Tu es complètement crispé.

- Je n'aime pas qu'on me touche, murmura Sherlock.

- J'avais remarqué, répondit John sans se formaliser. Je vais faire vite, promis. Respire profondément. Tu ne vas jamais chez le médecin ?

- Non.

- OK. Est-ce que tu as d'autres symptômes – à part les plus évidents ?

- Non, rien de plus.

John laissa le ventre de son colocataire pour poser la main sur son front.

- Tu ne te sens pas fiévreux ?

- Non, je te dis que ça va.

- C'est bon, remets ta chemise. Tu es sûr qu'il n'y a rien de plus ?

- Je te le dirais. Je ne suis pas totalement inconscient non plus.

- ... Dit le type qui descend une boite entière de laxatifs à jeun. Ne me regarde pas comme ça, je sais que tu n'as pris que du thé depuis au moins une journée et demie.

- Je te l'ai déjà dit, la digestion me ralentit. Et puis, comment le sais-tu ?

John lança un nouveau regard au contenu de la bassine.

- Même si tu n'as vomi que du thé, tu peux toujours courir pour que j'aille te la vider, tu sais.

- Je sais.

Il y avait dans les yeux de Sherlock cette même lueur étonnée, et en même temps presque admirative.

- Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ? C'est flippant, tu sais.

- Pour rien.

Le détective fit une petite grimace.

- Tu es sûr que ça va ?

- Oui, oui. Ça va passer.

- Oui, après une journée et une nuit d'enfer. Je ne peux rien te prescrire, il faut juste que tu attendes. Ce qu'il y a de bien avec les laxatifs, c'est que, par définition, ils s'éliminent assez vite. Mais était-ce bien nécessaire de te bousiller les intestins ?

- Tu es vraiment mélodramatique !

- Non, Sherlock, répondit sèchement le médecin. Je sais les dégâts que peut causer une overdose de ce genre. J'ai travaillé avec des anorexiques et je peux t'assurer que ça n'a rien de drôle. Quel besoin as-tu d'infliger ça à ton corps ?

- Je n'inflige rien à mon corps, je teste. Tu ne voudrais pas que je fasse des expériences sur quelqu'un d'autre, n'est-ce-pas ?

John eut la brève vision d'un Sherlock poursuivant des passants dans la rue pour les forcer à ingurgiter des médicaments et ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Puis il se dit que le premier cobaye de Sherlock serait forcément lui-même, John Hamish Watson, et le sourire mourut sur ses lèvres.

- Voilà, je vois que tu as compris l'idée générale, murmura le détective. Comment tu as vu que ça n'allait pas ?

- Au risque de me répéter, je suis médecin. Et puis, si tu avais été dans ton état normal, tu n'aurais pas oublié de me demander pourquoi je rentrais sans le dossier Gibson.

Sherlock releva brusquement la tête.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Hopkins n'est pas venu ?

John soupira. Encore.

- Si. Mais, pour faire bref, Forbes s'est douté que tu tramais quelque chose de louche, il a suivi son stagiaire et il est tombé sur nous dans le bar. Il a mes empreintes et celles de Hopkins sur un dossier confidentiel de la police londonienne, et si tu ne te présentes pas demain à la première heure chez le commissaire principal, afin de lui expliquer pour quelle raison tu subornes ses employés et de lui jurer que tu ne remettras jamais les pieds au Yard, il nous traine tous les trois en justice.

L'ancien militaire s'attendait à peu près à n'importe quelle réaction de la part de Sherlock Holmes, mais certainement pas à un sourire triomphant.

- On va rire, promit le détective en se levant.

- Attends, attends, s'écria John abasourdi, tu ne peux pas partir comme ça ! Où vas-tu ?

- Là où j'ai besoin d'un peu d'intimité, répondit Sherlock en ouvrant la porte de la salle de bains.

Lorsqu'il l'eut refermée derrière lui, John constata, non sans lassitude, que son colocataire avait laissé la bassine -pleine- au beau milieu du salon.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapitre 8 – Face à l'inspecteur Forbes**

Lorsque John émergea d'un demi-sommeil cotonneux, il eut l'impression de ne pas s'être reposé du tout pendant la nuit. Puis il se demanda ce qui l'avait définitivement réveillé – un bruit, un mouvement, un changement de lumière – et ouvrit grand les yeux...

… Pour apercevoir, penchée sur lui, la silhouette d'un homme.

Les réflexes jouèrent avant même qu'il ait le temps de se demander ce que faisait _qui que ce soit_ dans sa chambre, à cinq ou six heures du matin (le jour n'était pas encore levé), et, une demi-seconde plus tard, l'autre reculait en portant la main à son nez, alors que John, poings serrés, avait roulé de l'autre côté du lit.

- Qu'est-ce qui te prend ? demanda la voix de Sherlock, outrée.

- Merde, qu'est-ce que tu fous ici ? s'écria l'ancien soldat en décrispant les poings. On avait dit : intimité, chacun dans sa chambre, ce ne sont pas des pièces communes !

Il se sentait un peu ridicule d'avoir réagi si violemment.

- Je voulais juste te demander de m'accompagner voir Forbes, répondit le détective d'un ton pincé (et nasillard). Nous devons y être dans moins d'une heure et demie. Je sais qui est le coupable. Si le dénouement de cette histoire ne t'intéresse pas, tu peux toujours rester dormir.

- Voir Forbes ? répéta John, incrédule. Et c'est _maintenant_ que tu me dis ça ?

La veille au soir, Sherlock avait fait répéter à John la conversation qu'il avait eue avec Hopkins, et tous les éléments de l'enquête qu'il avait pu glaner – bien maigres, mais Sherlock s'en était apparemment contenté, avant de disparaître dans sa chambre, sans daigner répondre aux questions de son colocataire. Sans lui dire, par exemple, ce qu'il comptait faire des menaces de l'inspecteur et la façon dont il entendait se défendre ou essayer d'arranger la situation.

Toujours la même question : _pourquoi_, _pourquoi_, pourquoi John endurait-il tout cela ? _Pourquoi_ ne virait-il pas proprement son colocataire, à grands coups de pieds dans les fesses, par exemple ?

_Je sais qui est le coupable. _Toujours ce frisson de la chasse, l'excitation à l'idée que tout allait se résoudre, et qu'il allait faire partie de ce que Sherlock appelait « le jeu ». Le respect de la loi, sa propre réputation, étaient peu de chose en comparaison de ce sentiment grisant.

- Je m'habille et je te rejoins, s'entendit-il dire sans le vouloir. Sors de ma chambre, va te passer le nez sous l'eau, je n'en ai pas pour longtemps.

Sherlock acquiesça d'un reniflement offensé. John ne put s'empêcher de ressentir une pointe de satisfaction mêlée de culpabilité en comprenant qu'il saignait probablement.

- La prochaine fois, tu sauras qu'il vaut mieux – pour toi – frapper à la porte de ma chambre pour me réveiller.

Un grognement lui répondit.

Un quart d'heure après, John était prêt et avait eu le temps de constater au passage qu'il était à peine cinq heures trente.

- Est-ce que tu vas daigner m'expliquer ? demanda-t-il alors qu'il dévalait les escaliers sur les talons de son colocataire.

Sherlock se retourna, le jaugea du regard, comme s'il se posait réellement la question de savoir s'il _daignerait_ expliquer quoi que ce soit à son colocataire, et finit par répondre :

- Ca ne va pas te plaire.

_Sonnette d'alarme._ A cinq heures et demie du matin, John avait un peu de mal à focaliser son attention, mais « ça ne va pas te plaire » était un signe bien trop clair pour être ignoré.

- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas me plaire ? Je te préviens tout de suite que si tu envisages quelque chose d'illégal…

- Comme voler un dossier à Scotland Yard, par exemple ? ironisa Sherlock. John, ils ont tes empreintes sur ce dossier. Alors, un peu plus ou un peu moins d'illégalité ne changera pas grand-chose.

Il n'avait pas tort sur ce point, mais ces paroles ne rassurèrent pas le médecin.

- Pourquoi tu me tiens toujours en dehors du coup ? demanda-t-il plus amèrement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. Tu ne me fais pas confiance ?

Ce n'était pas cette question qu'il aurait voulu poser. Mais elle était sortie malgré lui. Sherlock, qui s'apprêtait à ouvrir la porte, fit de nouveau volte-face.

- Et toi ? demanda-t-il en retour. Tu me fais confiance ?

- J'ai demandé en premier, fit remarquer John, avec la sensation assez humiliante d'avoir trois ans.

- Je te fais confiance, répondit Sherlock (et on sentait qu'il lui en coûtait de le dire). Le problème ne vient pas de toi. Je suis un sociopathe de haut niveau. Je n'arrive pas à… expliquer.

L'ancien soldat ne trouva rien à répondre.

- Mais, enchaîna Sherlock, je peux te dire où nous allons et pourquoi.

- C'est un début, je suppose, soupira John.

Dans le taxi, le détective ferma les yeux, joignit les doigts sous son menton et expliqua :

- Forbes m'attend au Yard à la première heure. Il sait que je vais venir. Il veut m'entendre le supplier. Il veut pouvoir m'humilier et me traîner chez le commissaire principal. Pour surprendre Forbes et l'attaquer sur son terrain, je dois donc aller chez lui. Il ne sait bien évidemment pas que je connais son adresse personnelle et ne s'y attendra pas, premier élément de surprise qui devrait jouer en notre faveur. Si j'étais au Yard, je ne pourrais pas dire certaines des choses que j'ai l'intention de dire à Forbes.

- Quel genre de choses ?

- Tu verras.

Sherlock eut une petite grimace et se massa le ventre.

- Ça va ? demanda John.

Il avait presque oublié les laxatifs de la veille.

- Oui.

- Tu as vidé la bassine ?

Haussement d'épaules. Le médecin espérait vraiment que ça voulait dire _oui_.

- Et est-ce que tu peux m'expliquer _pourquoi_ tu as descendu cette malheureuse boite de médicaments ?

- Je pense que quelqu'un a donné un laxatif à Dunbar pour qu'il soit réellement malade au moment du crime. Je voulais voir combien il en fallait pour que l'effet soit… pas immédiat, mais, disons, rapide.

John fixa Sherlock avec incrédulité.

- Tu te moques de moi ?

- Pas du tout.

- Tu veux dire que tu as pris un laxatif tous les quarts d'heure, pour voir à quel moment ça faisait de l'effet ?

- Oui.

- Sans prendre en compte ta taille, ton poids, ce que tu as mangé avant, ni le fait que certaines personnes ont les intestins plus fragiles que d'autres ?

Le détective ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, puis la referma.

- Ne me dis pas que tu n'y avait pas pensé. Tu penses toujours à tout.

Sherlock se renfrogna.

- Je me suis dit que Dunbar et moi faisions approximativement le même poids et la même taille. Je n'ai pas pensé au reste.

- Il nous a dit qu'il avait l'estomac fragile, se rappela John. Et il avait mangé un curry à midi ! Ce n'est pas très digeste…

Il s'interrompit brusquement. Le détective le fixait avec une attention qui le mettait mal à l'aise.

- Tu penses que c'est au restaurant que… commença le médecin.

- Oui, bien sûr. Le curry masquerait le goût du médicament.

- Mais… commença le médecin.

_Mais il est allé au restaurant avec la victime_, allait-il dire. Il ravala ses paroles, de peur que son interlocuteur ne se moque de lui. Sherlock eut un petit sourire.

- Pousse le raisonnement jusqu'au bout, et tu ne seras probablement pas loin de la vérité.

Puis il ajouta :

- Tu fais des progrès, tu sais. Tu n'es peut-être pas irrécupérable.

Savoir s'il s'agissait d'une insulte ou d'un compliment, John en était bien incapable.

Vingt minutes plus tard, le taxi se garait devant une modeste maison de Wellesley Avenue. Sherlock se précipita à l'extérieur et bondit sur la sonnette. N'obtenant pas de réponse, il appuya plus fort.

Ce fut Forbes en personne qui lui ouvrit, ensommeillé et mécontent. Il s'apprêtait à hurler sur l'intrus, lorsqu'il se rendit compte à qui il avait affaire. Un rictus apparut sur son visage.

- Holmes. Tiens donc. Vous voulez rajouter « violation de domicile » à la liste ? Je vous en prie, entrez donc !

- Merci, répondit le détective en se glissant dans le hall d'entrée. Tu viens, John ? Il fait un peu froid dehors.

Le médecin, abasourdi, fit quelques pas en direction de la maison et gravit les marches du perron, tout en se demandant ce qu'il faisait là. Forbes, légèrement ébranlé par l'aplomb du détective, eut un mouvement de colère.

- Ca suffit maintenant. Je vous verrai au Yard, cessez votre petite comédie immédiatement.

Mais Sherlock, déjà, ôtait son écharpe et son manteau et les suspendait au porte-manteau.

- Mme Forbes dort encore, je suppose ?

- Vous n'êtes vraiment pas en mesure de faire le malin, s'écria Forbes en s'avançant vers le détective. A votre place, je ferais plutôt profil bas.

- Ah, mais vous n'êtes pas à ma place, répondit joyeusement Sherlock. Heureusement ! John, referme la porte derrière toi, il fait vraiment froid dehors, et ce que j'ai à dire ne devrait pas quitter ces murs.

- Vous allez quitter cette maison immédiatement ! tonna le policier. Et une fois que j'aurai exposé votre cas à qui de droit, vous devrez également quitter le Yard ! Finies, vos petites magouilles avec Lestrade !

- Oui, oui, dit distraitement Sherlock, perdu dans la contemplation d'un tableau assez laid accroché au mur de l'entrée. Alors que vous, vous serez toujours libre de faire vos propres petites magouilles avec Smith et Mondrian, par exemple.

Le visage de l'inspecteur, de rouge brique, vira au blanc.

- Qu'est-ce que… De quoi parlez-vous ?

- Des pots-de-vin que vous avez touchés, répondit Sherlock avec une candeur désarmante. John, ferme donc la porte.

John obtempéra sans réfléchir, totalement subjugué par l'inversion des rapports de force. Cela ne pouvait pas être vrai. Sherlock ne pouvait pas avoir de preuves de ce qu'il avançait. Ce n'était pas _possible_.

- Je me suis laissé dire, reprit le détective avec un charmant sourire, que vous souhaitiez me présenter le commissaire principal du Yard. Je serais enchanté de le rencontrer et de lui expliquer, par le menu, toutes les malversations auxquelles vous vous êtes livrées durant ces trois dernières années.

- Vous êtes fou ! s'écria l'inspecteur – mais John crut lire la peur dans ses yeux.

- Votre amie Donovan préfère le terme « taré ». Je préfère cela à celui d'escroc.

- Si vous essayez de m'intimider… commença Forbes.

John pensa qu'il avait perdu une bonne occasion de se taire.

Le ton de Sherlock changea du tout au tout, et c'est d'une voix froide, incisive, qu'il coupa la parole à son interlocuteur. Finie, la désinvolture, fini, le jeu. Lorsqu'il parla, il était redevenu le « sociopathe de haut niveau » qui mettait mal à l'aise les trois quarts des policiers qui le connaissaient à Scotland Yard.

- Je n'ai pas le temps de jouer au chat et à la souris avec vous. Rien ne me ferait davantage plaisir, mais je vais vous épargner cela. Nous avons assez perdu de temps. Voici ma proposition : ou bien vous acceptez mes conditions, ou bien vous allez porter le dossier que vous avez contre moi au commissaire principal et accuser votre stagiaire, qui soit dit en passant est beaucoup moins stupide que vous, mon collègue et moi-même, auquel cas votre patron sera mis au courant de vos agissements malhonnêtes. Peut-être réussirez-vous à m'empêcher de travailler avec Lestrade, Hopkins perdra son travail, mais il ne sera pas le seul. Vous serez cassé, renvoyé du Yard, et je m'arrangerai pour que vous ne puissiez pas trouver dans toute l'Angleterre un emploi décent pendant au moins dix ans.

Le tout avait été débité à la vitesse mitraillette que Sherlock réservait généralement à ses tirades déductives. L'effet était assez impressionnant. John vit Forbes chanceler.

- Vous n'avez pas de preuve, vous…

- Vous pouvez prendre ce risque, l'interrompit Sherlock en levant les yeux au ciel. Et vous verrez bien. Demandez à votre chez ami Jones, par exemple, pour quelle raison il a été révoqué il y a deux ans. Je suis certain que son récit vous plaira.

- Frank Jones ?

- Frank Jones, confirma Sherlock, méprisant. Tout comme vous, il a cherché à me nuire. Le lendemain, il était accusé de trafic d'héroïne. La combine était simple et éculée : de la drogue achetée à prix bas à un autre policier véreux de la brigade des stupéfiants, et revendue sur le marché trois fois plus cher. Des preuves, on en a trouvé, croyez-moi. Je ne suis peut-être à vos yeux qu'un obscur détective amateur, mais vous apprendrez à vos dépens que je ne suis pas _que_ cela. Vous avez l'appui du commissaire principal de Scotland Yard ? Grand bien vous fasse. J'ai l'appui de quelqu'un de bien plus haut placé. Vous ne faites pas le poids face à moi, Forbes.

Le sourire du détective s'était fait carnassier. Il dominait l'inspecteur de toute sa taille et paraissait tellement sûr de lui que John, pour un peu, aurait presque eu peur.

Et Forbes, visiblement, _avait_ peur.

- Quelles sont… Quelles sont vos conditions ? demanda-t-il.

- Dix minutes d'entretien avec Gibson. Je vous laisserai le crédit de l'affaire, rassurez-vous. La publicité ne m'intéresse pas.

L'inspecteur ouvrit de grands yeux.

- Mais, Holmes, vous vous êtes trompé, dans cette affaire, depuis le début. Dunbar est bien coupable. Gibson est sorti du coma hier soir et il a formellement identifié son assassin.

Sherlock poussa un cri de joie et fit un bond en levant les mains au ciel.

- Formidable ! Vite, vite, à l'hôpital ! John, viens ! Forbes, vous nous rejoignez là-bas !

Et, reprenant d'un geste vif son manteau et son écharpe, il quitta la maison en courant.

Et, comme d'habitude, John suivit.


	9. Chapter 9

_Bonjour ! Voici la fin de l'enquête, réglée assez rapidement, mais normalement tous les indices ont été mis en place pour vous permettre de trouver la solution... Il me reste deux ou trois chapitres pour conclure, et Mycroft devrait faire son apparition très, très bientôt. Sinon, j'ai en cours deux autres fictions inspirées de nouvelles de Conan Doyle : Les trois Garrideb (pour le Pr Violet, si il/elle suit encore cette histoire) et Le pouce de l'ingénieur. Ca vous tente ?_

**Chapitre 9 – A l'hôpital**

Dans la voiture qui les emmenait vers le Royal London Hospital, John reprenait ses esprits.

Il était à peine sept heures et il commençait à avoir faim. Mais, par-dessus tout, il était choqué par la façon dont Sherlock avait totalement retourné la situation.

Qu'un inspecteur de Scotland Yard se permette quelques petites magouilles de ci-de là, il s'en doutait bien. Il n'était pas totalement naïf et était bien placé pour savoir que le monde dans lequel il vivait n'avait rien d'idéal. Mais que Sherlock ait pris la peine de se renseigner aussi consciencieusement sur Forbes, voilà ce qui l'amenait à réfléchir. L'idée qu'un « simple » détective amateur puisse être responsable du limogeage d'un inspecteur de police était quant à elle plutôt inquiétante. Qui était ce quelqu'un « bien plus haut placé » que le commissaire principal ? Ça ne pouvait pas être…

- Tu as des questions, fit remarquer son colocataire d'un ton neutre en sortant son téléphone portable de sa poche.

- Oui, est-ce que tu as un dossier sur tous les membres du Yard ?

- Bien sûr. Je n'en ai peut-être pas l'air, mais je suis quelqu'un de très prudent. Ce genre de problème risque de m'arriver souvent. Je te l'ai déjà dit, les gens ne m'aiment pas. Les agents du Yard encore moins que les autres.

- Tu as un dossier sur Lestrade aussi ?

- Evidemment !

John resta un moment pétrifié, incapable de prononcer un mot.

- Mais…

- Rien de professionnel, je te rassure. Professionnellement, Lestrade est irréprochable, honnête et pas si stupide que ça. Dans sa vie privée, par contre, tout n'est pas rose…

- Mais… Mais…

L'ancien soldat suffoquait. Sherlock leva les yeux de son téléphone sur lequel il pianotait à toute vitesse.

- Oui ?

- Mais Lestrade… Il fait appel à toi, il… Il est de ton côté ! Comment peux-tu…

- Toi aussi tu es « de mon côté », fit remarquer Sherlock. Ça ne m'empêche pas d'avoir un dossier sur toi.

_Evidemment. Vu sous cet angle…_

John éprouva, l'espace d'un instant, l'envie d'arrêter la voiture et de descendre, de quitter ce type et son appartement confortable. Sherlock était _dangereux_, John s'en rendait compte maintenant. _Pas trop tôt_, murmura la petite voix dans sa tête, celle qui revenait un peu trop souvent lorsqu'il était question de son colocataire. _Dangereux et malsain_.

Le détective dut remarquer que quelque chose n'allait pas, car il plongea son regard dans celui de son interlocuteur.

- Je t'ai choqué ?

- Oui.

John ne pouvait décemment pas dire _non_.

- C'est ma façon de fonctionner. Je me procure des informations, je les classe, je les trie. Et, si j'en ai besoin, je les utilise.

- Tu ne peux pas agir comme ça avec tes amis ! C'est…

- Je n'ai pas d'amis, le coupa sèchement Sherlock avant de recommencer à consulter son téléphone.

Le médecin ne put s'empêcher de se sentir blessé en entendant cette phrase. Lui-même, considérait-il son colocataire comme _un ami_ ? Non, pas vraiment. _Pas encore_, aurait-il voulu ajouter.

- A qui envoyais-tu un message ? finit-il par demander pour briser le silence.

Il devait se raccrocher à un brin de normalité, sans quoi il risquait de ne pas tenir très longtemps.

- A Hopkins. Je lui ai dit de venir nous rejoindre à l'hôpital.

- Hopkins ? Tu as son numéro de téléphone ? s'étonna John.

- Je l'ai vu sur le rapport de stage dans le bureau de Forbes.

- Tu l'as… vu ? Pendant une demi-seconde ? Et tu l'as mémorisé ?

- Oui.

Après cela, John ne trouva plus rien à dire. Rien n'était _normal_ avec Sherlock.

_Toi non plus, tu n'es pas très normal_, reprit la petite voix insidieuse.

Ils arrivèrent au Royal London Hospital dans un silence plutôt tendu. John annonça sa décision d'aller avant tout prendre un petit déjeuner à la cafétéria de l'hôpital, avant d'aller voir Gibson. Sherlock acquiesça.

- Vas-y si tu veux, Hopkins ne sera pas là avant trois quarts d'heure et Forbes doit passer prendre le dossier à Scotland Yard.

- Et toi ? Tu n'as pas faim ?

- Non.

- Dois-je te rappeler que tu as vomi hier le peu que tu avais mangé ces deux derniers jours ?

- Pas la peine, je m'en souviens assez bien, répondit Sherlock avec une petite grimace.

- Il faut que tu manges ! protesta le médecin. Tu ne vas pas tenir, sinon.

- Je contrôle. Trois ou quatre jours de jeûne, ce n'est rien.

- _Ce n'est rien ?_

Mais déjà Sherlock ne l'écoutait plus. Avec un soupir, John se mit en quête de la cafétéria.

Lorsqu'il revint dans le hall de l'hôpital, avec un solide petit déjeuner et deux thés dans l'estomac, Forbes était là, et Hopkins franchissait la grande porte vitrée. L'inspecteur donnait l'impression d'avoir avalé quelque chose de particulièrement désagréable.

- John, te voilà, c'est parfait ! s'écria Sherlock avec un sourire radieux. Inspecteur, il est presque huit heures, les patients ont reçu leurs soins ce matin, il est temps d'y aller !

- Je ne vois pas ce que vous espérez de cette discussion, Holmes, cracha Forbes. Et que fait-il ici, _lui_ ?

Il désignait Hopkins, qui devint écarlate.

- Il vient vous prêter main-forte pour l'arrestation du véritable coupable, répondit Sherlock. Chambre 345. Par ici.

_Le véritable coupable_ ? John n'osait pas comprendre.

- Sherlock, murmura-t-il alors qu'ils attendaient l'ascenseur, tu ne veux pas dire que…

- Que quoi ?

- Mais… Gibson ne s'est quand même pas suicidé pour faire accuser Dunbar ! protesta le médecin.

- Non, _il ne s'est pas suicidé_, justement. Il n'est pas mort, que je sache, puisque nous allons lui parler. Il faut toujours aller jusqu'au bout des déductions, John. Lorsqu'on a éliminé l'impossible, ce qui reste doit être la vérité, même si c'est improbable.

Et il poussa allègrement la porte de la chambre du malade.

Ce dernier était allongé, la tête et la gorge enturbannées, et fixait le plafond d'un regard morne. Il sursauta au bruit que fit Sherlock en entrant.

- Qui êtes-vous ? Que faites…

Il s'interrompit en voyant Forbes entrer à sa suite. L'inspecteur ferma la porte et salua le blessé.

- M. Gibson, je suis désolé de vous déranger de si bonne heure. Nous avons encore quelques questions pour vous, après quoi nous vous laisserons tranquille.

- Je ne vois pas ce que je peux vous dire de plus, inspecteur.

- Vous maintenez votre déclaration, selon laquelle vous avez clairement vu Patrick Dunbar chercher à vous assassiner ?

- Bien sûr ! Je…

- Il se trouvait dans la cabine de toilettes voisine de la vôtre ? l'interrompit Sherlock.

Gibson tourna lentement les yeux vers lui, l'air perplexe.

- Oui. Je ne crois pas avoir le plaisir de vous connaître.

- Sherlock Holmes, détective consultant. Dunbar était donc au-dessus de vous, c'est bien cela ? Il est grimpé sur la cuvette et a tiré par-dessus la cloison ?

- Oui, exactement.

- Et vous avez cherché à vous défendre, vous avez instinctivement tendu les mains pour saisir l'arme, ce qui explique les traces de poudre sur vos doigts ?

- C'est cela, répondit le blessé.

John avait-il imaginé la légère nuance d'inquiétude dans sa voix ?

- Vous avez eu beaucoup de chance, M. Gibson, fit remarquer Sherlock avec un sourire prédateur.

L'autre haussa les épaules.

- Les toilettes fonctionnaient-elles lorsque vous les avez utilisées pour la dernière fois, avant cette tentative de meurtre ?

- Je ne vois pas bien le rapport avec mon affaire, répondit Gibson d'un ton sec.

- Répondez-moi, je vous prie.

- Oui, elles fonctionnaient.

- Comment expliquez-vous alors qu'elles soient à présent bouchées ?

- Je n'en sais rien.

- Cependant, personne ne les a utilisées depuis… C'est étrange, n'est-ce-pas ?

Hopkins regardait le détective, bouche bée, les yeux écarquillés Forbes fronçait les sourcils, et John se demandait à quel moment son colocataire avait bien pu apprendre que les toilettes hommes de chez Thor and Bridge étaient bouchées…

- Savez-vous ce que nous avons trouvé dans ces toilettes, M. Gibson ? demanda le détective en toute innocence.

- Non, je… Quel rapport avec…

L'assurance du blessé semblait s'être envolée avec les derniers mots de Sherlock.

- Je crois que vous le savez très bien, reprit Sherlock. Je crois que vous nous avez tous pris pour des imbéciles. Que vous fassiez cela avec Scotland Yard, c'est votre droit, mais ne jouer pas à ce genre de jeux avec _moi_, M. Gibson. N'insultez pas _mon_ intelligence. Vous n'êtes pas bête, certes, mais vous n'avez pas les moyens de lutter contre _moi_.

Gibson ne répondit rien, mais toute couleur avait disparu de son visage. Forbes déglutit.

- Vous voulez dire que…

- Mais oui, inspecteur ! Mais oui ! Osez réfléchir, lancez-vous ! Je sais, c'est douloureux au début, mais par la suite…

Un toussotement de John empêcha le détective de poursuivre dans cette voie.

- Je ne sais pas comment M. Gibson a appris que sa femme le trompait avec son collègue Patrick Dunbar, mais lorsqu'il s'en est rendu compte, il a décidé de se venger… En prenant un risque, il est vrai, mais le jeu en valait la chandelle !

Tous les regards s'étaient tournés vers le blessé, qui ne prenait même pas la peine de nier. Il était l'image même de l'accablement, les épaules voûtées, les traits tirés. Ses mains tremblaient nerveusement.

- Ils me trompaient, murmura-t-il. Je ne l'ai pas supporté… Je… J'ai agi sous l'emprise de la passion, monsieur l'inspecteur ! Je n'étais pas maître de moi… Je…

- Préparer un coup deux mois à l'avance exclut toute probabilité de crime passionnel, le coupa sèchement Sherlock. Vous avez enregistré Dunbar au théâtre, sous prétexte de le faire répéter, et vous vous êtes servi de sa voix pour faire croire que vous vous disputiez avec lui. En réalité, il n'était pas aux éditions Thor et Bridge ce jour-là. Vous n'avez eu qu'à mettre en marche le dictaphone et à lui donner la réplique. Mrs Thor s'y est admirablement laissée prendre.

- Incroyable ! s'écria Hopkins.

- Puis, sans montrer par aucun signe à votre collègue que vous n'étiez pas dupe de sa tromperie, vous l'avez invité au restaurant. Un laxatif dans son curry, des traces de poudre de revolver sur ses couverts, et le tour était joué ! Il vous suffisait juste, l'après-midi, de l'attendre dans les toilettes où il ne pouvait manquer de se rendre, compte tenu de ce que vous aviez mis dans son déjeuner, puis de l'inciter à rentrer chez lui. Peut-être avez-vous-même proposé de faire le travail qui aurait dû être le sien… Puis, après vous être assuré qu'il avait bien quitté l'entreprise, vous vous êtes vous-même tiré dessus. En prenant soin d'éviter les zones les plus risquées. La balle vous a déformé la mâchoire, mais ni le cerveau ni la trachée n'ont été endommagés. Vous en serez quitte pour un mois d'hospitalisation, alors que Dunbar risque dix ans de prison. De quoi vous assurer une certaine tranquillité.

- Mais… Mais… balbutia Forbes. L'arme ?

- L'arme ? D'une simplicité enfantine ! M. Gibson n'a eu qu'à attacher solidement le revolver à une lourde pierre, qu'il a poussée dans la canalisation principale des toilettes la ficelle ainsi tendue, il a tiré, lâché le revolver… qui a été entraîné à la suite de la pierre dans les toilettes, éraflant au passage la faïence – et me mettant sur la voie.

- M. Gibson ? demanda l'inspecteur.

Il semblait supplier l'homme, mais il n'était pas nécessaire qu'il réponde : son visage était en lui-même un aveu.

- J'ai presque réussi, murmura-t-il. Anne aurait été horrifiée, elle me serait revenue… Elle…

Il éclata en sanglots. Sherlock haussa les épaules.

- Inspecteur, vous pouvez faire votre devoir. Bien évidemment, lorsque vous rédigerez le compte-rendu de cette affaire, vous ne manquerez pas de souligner à quel point votre jeune stagiaire vous a été d'une aide précieuse pour la résolution de l'enquête. Je pense que sergent serait un grade tout à fait honorable pour commencer sa carrière dans la police.


End file.
